YYH Petals of love
by psyenceXX
Summary: What if Yusuke found out the girl he and Keiko grew up with was his sister? And what would he say if his sister and Kurama were about to have a baby? This is my first fan fiction,so try not to be too harsh on me xD KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

„Fucking hell!" I yelled as the doctor gave me the final diagnosis.

„I am sorry miss Konoe..." the doctor said while looking at me with fake compassion.

„You'll have to stay at the hospital for about a week untill your leg recovers enough to let you go home...and once again,I am really sorry."

What the hell did he know? What the hell did any of them know?! It was me who'll never be able to play handball again,not them!

I was sad and angry. I was accusing the doctor for not being able to help me,I was angry at my mother who hasn't warned me not to go running because it had been raining and the ground was wet...but I knew it was nobody's but my fault,and perhaps that's why I was so damn angry...angry at myself.

I never liked hospitals. There was no particular reason for actually not liking them...there are plenty of people who don't,just because of the feeling you get when you walk inside-the feeling of death and desperation hiding behind every ,it was inevitable for me to stay at that place for a week.

I was put in the room with a woman named Shiori Minamino. The nurses told me she was such a nice lady and that everybody enjoyed talking to her. Apparently,she had just beaten an incurable disease...which everybody,including me,considered a miracle.

„Her will to live was incredible! And she got from almost dying to full recovering!"

_What an amazing woman she must be_- I thought to myself while being taken to the room by the nurse.

The crutches were a pain in the ass...but I didn't want to make my leg any worse.

„Her son is visiting her every day,but now he's on a two weeks school trip..."

„Good morning ! I brought you a roomate!" the nurse said as we entered the room.

„Good morning dear. Finally! It was about the time you found me a nice someone to share the room with...I got bored here all by myself."

She was sitting on the bed by the window with a book in her hands,smiling.

We shook hands and introduced to each other. What a nice lady she was. Her eyes were shining with happiness and her smile was so sweet. I knew we were going to get along.

And so it was. Mrs. Minamino and I became great friends,we'd talk about every kind of things: which nurses were good and which weren't,how did we like our meal,about my school and trainings,about books...and at last,about her son. He was an eighteen year old student of the Meioh Private Academy. He was a year older than me,and his mother described him as the most perfect human being there is. I thought every mother would say that for her son...but I believed her and got the picture of an amazing person.

His name was Shuichi Minamino,the boy every girl wanted. He was really hard working and the best student in his school. His grades had always been high,and he had always been interested in biology. However,he wasn't really interested in girls or dating.

_A tipical nerd...-_ I kept repeating it in my head while listening to Mrs. Minamino.

Anyway,the idea of an ugly nerd was rather stupid since she had told me he was constantly being chased by girls,so I dropped it immediately. Too bad I wouldn't have the chance to meet this boy while I was in the hospital.

My parents came by evey day after work to be with me,but I was expecting my friends from the Sarayashiki highschool to come too. I didn't have to wait for long though-the third day of my stay in the hospital I had a lot of friends coming by. However,the visit of my cousin Yuusuke and his girlfriend,my best friend,Keiko was the one I expected the most.

„Tayu-chan...tell me,aren't you bored here all by yourself?" asked Yusuke.

He was sitting on the bed beside me,while Keiko was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

„I am not alone here. Mrs. Minamino is staying in this room with me,but she's currently gotten out to catch some fresh air..." I smiled.

Yusuke jumped off the bed,yelling in surprisement.

„Whaaaat? Shiori Minamino is staying in the same room as you?!"

„Yusuke! Calm down,this is a hospital." Keiko warned him by lightly slapping him on his shoulder.

„You know her?"

I asked,not understanding why my cousin would make such a fuss over the lovely lady.

„Ehh...she is the mother of my friend. It's just that I thought she had already got out of the hospital."

Her son...

„You know Shuichi?" I asked,trying to hide the excitement.

„Yeah,kind of. I supposed she had told you about him."

„Yeah,she told me. Too bad I won't have the chance to meet him while I am heare,she told me he is an amazing guy."

„He sure is! You'd have to meet him..." Keiko said with a smile and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks burning,and I knew I was blushing.

„Stop it Keiko! I could never fall for a nerd,I won't fall that low."

Keiko knew me better than anyone else and she could see what was crawling in the deepest part of my soul...she knew that I was slowly starting to like this guy Shuichi even though I never actually met him.

Yusuke and Keiko left at 18:00 ,half an hour before Mrs. Minamino was back from the garden.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. After asking me if I would mind the light of the night lamp,and after me saying I wouldn't ,Mrs. Minamino took a book she had left on her night table and started reading. I opened my eyes and looked at her,trying to see what was the title of the book. The white and glittering borders of the letters were forming the title „Gardening for beginners". My eyelids were heavy and I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore,under the weak light of the night lamp...I closed my eyes,and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Bright sunshine was lightening the room through the small space between two courtains. I was woken by the barely noticable heath from an undefined form that a sun ray was forming on my cheek. I crossed the room with my sight,and realised Mrs. Minamino wasn't there.

Suddenly,a nurse entered the room. She came closer to check wether I was awake and gave me a letter,saying it was from Shiori Minamino.

„Dear Tayuka-chan,

I am sorry for having to leave without saying goodbye,but my sister came to pick me up early in the morning. I am writing this letter to thank you for being so kind with me. Be strong and keep fighting for you dreams ...don't ever give up. Be well my dear...and perhaps one day we can meet again .

Love,Shiori"

Shiori went home...now I had to sourvive only two more days and then I was allowed to go home. My leg was recovering fast because of the dayli physical therapy,that made both my doctor and me happy.

I got out of the bed and walked by the window. The window glass was hot under my hand and I realised it was getting hotter with every day,and we were only in the middle of May!

School was almost over,I was at home and my parents decided to go on a second honey moon...leaving me at my aunt's care. Atsuko changed a lot since Yusuke's nearly death experience,and she was a completly different person now.

Yusuke,Keiko and I grew up together. Yusuke was like a brother to me and Keiko...untill one day I noticed their relationship sterted developing into something more. I was really happy for both of them...it seemed Keiko was the only girl able to understand Yusuke on such a deep level,which was incredible. There weren't many people around Yuusuke who fully understood him,but the few ones who did were doing it perfectly.

I was supposed to sleep in the guest room,which I'd ocasionally use when sleeping over at Yuusuke's house after a night out drinking or something...so Ikinda already felt like this was my room.

_It'll be a great month,I can already immagine...-_I thought to myself while unpacking my things from two enormous suitcases I had brought.

Yuusuke and I had the house at our full disposition almost all the time because Atsuko was working afternoon shifts at a restaurant. She wasn't usualy the type of person who'd work afternoon shifts...she wasn't the type of person who'd work at all! But miracles happen,and so Atsuko began to work and behave as a woman of her age should behave,more or less.

Atsuko would cook lunch and leave for work at 2 pm, just in time for Yuusuke and I to get home. Ofcourse,we'd invite Keiko almost every day . She would help us with homework and studies,and later we'd just sit on the terrace and talk. We went on for hours...hours and hours of childhood memories being brought back together as our eyes were fixed onto the night sky.

It's in moments like those that a man discovers his true self,because you can understand who you are just by watching the people you hang out with. For Yuusuke,Keiko and me it was just that moment on the terrace every evening. No problems,no frustrations and no fear...just our memories.

Atsuko would usually be back at 11pm.

I have to admit,I really enjoyed that kind of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I always considered Atsuko my second mother...actually,she understood me better than my own mother. However,no matter how happy I had been these past 5 days with Yuusuke and Atsuko...I couldn't stop spacing out all the time. I was thinking of Shuichi Minamino,needless to say. Was he really that great as everyone was saying? Would I really like him if I met him? I felt my cheeks burning while I was looking out of te window and going through these thoughts over and over again in my head.

I was awaken from my daydreaming when the teacher called my name.

„Tayuka-san...why aren't you paying attention?"

The whole class was looking at me,including Keiko and Yuusuke. I shook my head lightly and apologised,saying it won't happen again. Everyone turned back and was now watching the teacher again,only Keiko was still looking at me. Suddenly,her serious face turned into a playful grin and she winked at me. I winked back,but didn't understand what tit was all about.

After the school ended I headed towards the exit with Keiko,while Yuusuke went to meet with Kuwabara. Before going home,Keiko went to the bathroom in the front lobby...and I waited for her outside.

I sat on a wooden bench near the entrance and lifted my head,looking at the sky. I started thinking about him again. His mother didn't have a picture of her son to show me,but she did describe how he looked like. I inmagined the long red hair falling down his back while his beautiful green eyes glanced at me. His arms embraced me and I pressed my head against his chest,feeling his heartbeat. He then rised my chin with his hand and our eyes met...and then-

„What the hell are you doing Tayuka? Just...enough of this crap!" I interrupted my own thoughts as I looked at my knees.

„I saw Shuichi yesterday..." said the girl,giggling.

She was talking to her friend just a few meters on my left side.

„Ahh...Shuichi-kun always looks amazing. I'd never immagine I'd see him in that new library near my house,it's so far from his school...oh well,I guess I'll be going there more often now." She giggled again.

I got so carried away that I haven't even heard Keiko when she came near me.

„Shall we go Tayu-chan?"

„Yes,sure..." I replied,nodding.

Was it possible that this guy's name was following me everywhere? However,I was still determined in forgetting about him.

„What's the matter Tayu-chan? You've been spacing out lately. Is there something that's bothering you?"

„Not realy..." I said while we were walking home from school.

„It's just that I am thinking about things I shouldn't be thinking of..."

Keiko looked at me with a rather kinky expression on her face.

„Hehe...is that so?"

I smiled,hitting her shoulder with my hand lightly...

„Silly...it's nothing like that...ahh,nevermind..."

I knew Keiko knew exactly what I was thinking about...however,she avoided talking abut it because she knew that even if she had asked me about Shuichi I would deny every thought that ever got through my head and every feeling I was feeling for this mysterious nerd.

I just wanted to meet him,that's all. I wanted to see what was so special about this guy whom evey girl in the school was talking about,and that was all. Well,maybe there were a few more things that I wanted to find out about this guy named Shuichi...but I'd never admit it.

When we got to her house,Keiko explained she wouldn't be coming at Yuusuke's place because her father asked her to help him in the restaurant.

_Great,now Yusuke's going to be grumpy all day_ ...- A voice in my head whispered while I was walking.

Yusuke's house wasn't that far from Keiko's,and mine was close enough too. I remembered how we'd sneak out when we were little and go to the nearby park where we'd play hide and seek. Ofcourse,we never thought about the consequences so our parents would yell at us later.

I looked at the sky while still walking,sighing.

„Ahh...those were the days..."

At my sourprisement,Yusuke was already at home when I arrived. He was watching a wrestling show on TV ...as usual.

„How come you're already home?" I asked and sat down next to him on the couch.

„I never said I'd be home late,right?"

Yusuke took a sip from the bottle of ice tea on the coffee table.

„Keiko isn't coming today?"

Here we go...

„Umm...no. Her father asked her to help him in the reastaurant today,since they've got a lot of reservations for tonight."

Yusuke remained silent for a second or two,then he leaned on the pillows behind him.

„Well...we'll have to find something interesting to do without her."

It went better than I expected it to go.

It was Friday and we had a lot of homework to do,but Yuusuke wansn't bothered about that at all. I went to my room and took the books out of my schoolbag,knowing I won't finish any soon.

After two hours I had finally finished my homework,and the only thing I wanted to do in that moment was to take a nap.

I closed the Biology book and walked to the bed. Finally,I just laid down on the bed.

My thoughts flew back to Shuichi again. Why was I getting so upset about this guy when I had never actually met him? I wasn't even supposed to think about him,and much less was I supposed to constantly be daydreaming about him.

_I am hopeless...- I_ thought to myself as I felt myself sinking into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I could hear a silent sound. It was as if a fly was flying around me...only a bit different. I slowly started waking up,and I realised it was the sound of the phone.

„Yeah? Hey mum."

A short silence followed.

„Yes,we've eaten and done our homework. Tayuka-chan is asleep."

And then another silence.

„Really? Okay,don't worry...we'll be just fine. Bye."

He hung up.

I couldn't help it and think what this was all about. I got up and went downstairs to the living room,where Yusuke was still watching the TV. But instead of wrestling,he was watching a ...

_Romantic soap?!_- I thought to myself in horror.

There was something strange about I came closer I realised he was holding some kind of planner with a lot of phone numbers written inside,but thanks to Yusuke's „gorgeous" handwriting I couldn't read the names.

I sat beside him and put my toes on the coffe table,like both Yuusuke and I always did. I know one's not supposed to do this while being a guest somewhere,but this was kinda like my second home...and besides,Yusuke would do the same thing if he was at my place...I know from experience.

„Whose numbers are those?" I asked in a sleepy voice,yawning.

„From friends." Yusuke said while turning the pages of the planner.

He stopped for a second,looking at me with an almost creepy expression.

„What?" I asked,confused.

Yusuke jumped on his feet,lifting the hand in which he was holding the planner,putting one leg on the coffee table and smirking. It was hilarious. I wished that I wasn't the only one who was watching this scene before I started laughing like crazy.

„Don't laugh Tayuka-chan,this is serious! Mum is gonna be staying at her friend's place tonight,so I am going to invite my friends over and...HAVE A PARTY!"

His yelling was followed by an almost maniacal laughter. This was even more hillarious than the first scene. However,I stopped his laughter when his words got to my brain.

I jumped on my feet and started yelling.

„Whaaat?! You've gotta be kidding me! You're not going to invite your vandal friends and turn this house into a dump! I don't wanna have aunt Atsuko yellig at me because of her irresponsable son! "

I wasted so much breath I had to sit down on the couch for a moment.

„Relax cousin,nobody's gonna yell at you." Yusuke sat beside me.

„Besides,my friends are not vandals...there will be no problems,just hanging out. Leave it all to me,you just go and get ready. Okay?" he put his arm around my shoulder.

I sighed and looked at him,smiling.

„Okay. Just don't screw up,okay?"

„Sure! I promise!Just make sure to put on your best dress,I want my friends to be impressed with my cousin!" he grinned.

I knew this wasn't a wanderful idea,but I decided I would trust him and let him do as he pleased. After all,when Yusuke promesses something he really does all in his power to keep his promise. „We'll see..." I said while climbing the stairs leading to the second floor.

I didn't know wether the thing about me and the best dress was just a joke...but I didn't pay much attention to it.

The bedroom I was sleeping in was actually supposed to be a guest room,but since I was often sleeping at Yusuke's place when I was a child (and even now...) Atsuko said the room should me mine.

The size of the bedroom was decent,not too big and not too small. But what I liked the most about it was that it had a small bathroom,so I didn't have to go downstairs to take a bath or brush my teeth. The first thing you'd notice when you'd open the door would be the large bed for two in the middle of the room. It was placed horizontally,with it's right side facing the door. I liked sleeping on the left side because I could watch out of the window when I'd wake up in the morning. The room also had a big closet on the right side of the doors if you looked at it from the bed,and across the bed there was a bathroom. And ofcourse,I mustn't forget the „beauty area". It was a dresser with a big mirror above it,right in the corner beside the window. I just loved that room,and Atsuko let me paint the walls in blue since it was my favorite color.

Just when I was about to go to the bathroom,I heard a weak ringing. It sounded just like my cellphone,but the sound was really silent. I remembered I had lowered the sound on it a few days ago when Keiko and I went at the cinema.I could hear it,but couldn't find it. I looked everywhere: under the pillows,in the pocket of my leather jacket,in my schoolbag,in my purse and even under the bed! But it was nowhere to be found. However,the cellphone wouldn't stop ringing. I opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand beside the bed to take my hairslide,and found my cellphone instead.

„Hello?"

„Tayuka! Yusuke just called me and told me he was making a party. I am coming too,and I'll bring my clothes so we can dress up together!" Keiko was really excited about this all.

„Okay...I'll be in my room taking a bath. See you soon!"

„Sure,see you at seven! Bye!"

We hung up.

Everybody was so excited about this party,when I really didn't see the reason. Howsoever,I decided not to think about it and just relax in the bathtub. I've put on a X Japan CD in the CD player and got into the bath tub,letting the much and the warm water calm my nerves down.

_This is great_...-I thought to myself while humming the melody of my favorite band's „Art of life",that was currently playing on the radio. That song's lenght was 30 minutes,and both the melody and the words were so good that I had completly forgotten about the time and about Keiko who was supposed to be here at seven. Actually,I would've stayed like that untill forever if Keiko didn't enter the room in that moment...and it was a pretty loud entrance.

„I am heeere!" Keiko yelled.

She put the bags she brought on the bed and turned off the radio. She then came into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. I didn't open my eyes,but I could picture her face in my head.

„Tayu-chan,are you planning on getting out of that bathtub any sooner?"

„Not really..." I said with my eyes still closed.

„I have to take a shower too..."

I opened my eyes and looked at her with an annoyed face.

„He-he...I had just finished my shift when Yusuke phoned me,and I didn't have time to shower." Keiko said while scracthing her head with her left arm,smilling while trying to look innocent.

„Okay,okay...I'll be out in a minute..."

Keiko smiled and walked into the bedroom,reminding me to hurry up and closing the doors of the bathroom behind her.

I never liked dressing up,even though I liked looking good. Hell...isn't there a way of looking good without having to pass all those ridiculous hours before the mirror? I always knew it would've been to good to be true if something like that was possible,unless you're a vampire...they are all beautiful and they never age,according to Stephenie Meyer.

Complaining,I stepped out of the bathtub and dried my body with a towel. I've put on my underwear and got out of the bathroom,drying my hair with a towel.

„It's all yours Keiko-chan..."

„It was about the time!I'll see you in a minute...just pick what you're planning to wear."

She closed the door of the bathroom,and I started thinking about what to wear. I was standing before the closet,staring into all that clothes I had brought from my room back home...but I had no idea what to put on. Soon after,I heard the water pouring in the bathroom. Keiko was going to finish showering soon,and I didn't have a clue on what to wear...great.

I sat on the bed,still staring at the closet,with my face in my hands.

„Sooooo Tayuka-chan,have you picked anything yet?"

Keiko asked with a smile on her face. She stood before me and looked at me. She knew something was wrong since I was just sitting there with my face in my hands.

„Tayuka-chan,are you allright?"

I raised my head and looked at her,my face probably looking like I was about to kill somebody.

„Keiko-chan...I have no idea on what to wear!"

Keiko put her palm on her forehead and sighed,remaining silent for a moment. Then,she looked at me again,and smiled.

Suddenly,Keiko pointed the index finger on her right arm at me.

„YOU,get your hair and make-up done...I'll find you something nice to wear!"

„Okay...but please Keiko,don't make me look like I was going to a ball or something. Something decent,please?"

„Sure,sure...now go sit before the mirror and do as I said."

Keiko said while pushing me towards the mirror on the left side of the bed. And I did as she said. I wasn't worried about her picking my dress at all,she was my best friend and knew exactly what I liked when it came to...pretty much everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

I was sitting before the mirror on the dresser,looking at myself while Keiko was adjusting my hair.

„You look amazing Tayu-chan!"

„Thank you Keiko-chan..." I said,smiling.

Keiko placed the hands on my shoulders,pressing her left cheek onto my right.

„You're beautiful,and don't worry...I don't know all those people either. Just relax,I am sure everything's going to be okay."

„Yeah...I seriously hope so."

I was constantly repeating those words in my head while Keiko was still adjusting her make up. The party was supposed to start at 21:00,and it was now 21:30. I could hear the music and the people talking downstairs...and it seemed to me there was a lot of people down there. I took a big breath and said to myself that it was just another party and just some people I needed to know...this wasn't my first party,after all.

My thoughts had been interrupted when we heard somebody knocking on the door.

„Who is it?" Keiko asked while putting on her mascara.

„It's Yusuke,may I come in?"

„Yes,come in..."

When Yusuke opened the door I could hear the loud music from downstairs. I only hoped the neighbors wouldn't complain...but then I realised they've already gotten used to it and that there's never been any problem as long as they didn't have anyone vomiting in their gardens.

Yusuke was wearing blue jeans and a beige T-shirt with an olive slippery jacket above,which seemed to perfectly match with Keiko's beige dress,which's lenght was just above her knees,and her beige heels. They really were a beautiful couple.

„You girls are beautiful!"

„Thank you Yusuke-kun..." Keiko said before kissing him.

„Guys...could you wait for a second? I need to go to the bathroom."

„Sure,but hurry up cousin...everybody has arrived already." Yusuke said while brushing a strand of hair from Keiko's forehead.

I went to the bathroom and leaned onto the door,looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red cocktail dress that was reaching just a few centimeters above my knees. It was similar to the one Marilyn Monroe wore on that famous picture with the air lifting her dress on the street,the only difference was in the color and some small details such as the form of the upper part of the dress. I paired it with red heals and went for a natural look when it comes to make up,and slightly curly hair.

I thought Keiko had exaggerated,but Yusuke and she thought differently...and I wasn't allowed to slip in my skinny jeans unless I wanted to get killed by Keiko.

Suddenly,I realised it was unusually quiet in the bedroom and I thought the two of them had took these few minutes of my absence for some cuddling or something like that...but they were actually leading a quite suspicious conversation,that I was unaware of.

„So...is she okay? I mean,is she suspecting or something?" asked Yusuke while sitting on the bed with the arms crossed on his chest.

„Not realy...she's just a bit nervous because she doesn't know anyone except Kurabara,Shizuru and us..."

„Not that I invited only our deamon busters! There will be other people from school too..."

Yusuke got on his feet and walked towards the door.

„I am going back downstairs...just hurry up."

„Okay,okay..." Keiko said before Yusuke closed the door behind him and left.

Back in the bathroom,I was sitting on the toilet seat and looking at the floor. I wasn't nervous or anything,I just didn't know what to expect from all of this. Suddenly,I heard Keiko knocking on the door.

„Tayuka? Are you allright?"

I stood up and put my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

„I am fine..." I said my closing the door behind me and smiling to Keiko.

„Okay...shall we go,then?"

„Sure..."

We smiled at each other and went downstairs. As soon as we arrived at the beginning of the staircase,Yusuke noticed us and joined us.

„Finally!Come with me,I am going to introduce you to some friends."

Yusuke took our hands and started walking forward. I couldn't help it but to look around. There were a few other girls I knew from school,and they have also had heels and elegant dresse. I was relieved to see that Keiko and I weren't the only ones wearing elegant clothes.

As we were walking,I noticed we were going towards Shizuru,Kuwabara and another girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a red headbang.

„Tayuka,I'd like to introduce you to Yukina!" Yusuke said with a grin.

„Nice to meet you. I was looking forward to finally meetinh Hiei's sister...and Kuwabara's girlfriend."

„N-nice to meet you too..." Yukina said,blushing.

I met Hiei a a few months ago while I was going back from school with Yusuke. Hiei accidentally fell off a tree in the park we were passing by...and we happened to be passing there just in time to see „the big fall". It was hilarious...but meeting that creepy and sarcasting guy was one of the best things that ever happened to me. Even though everyone was saying that Hiei was a hartless bastard,he'd be coming to my place pretty often. He'd just sneak into my bedroom through the window at night and wake me up. We'd end up talking all night...and he became my best friend along with Yusuke and Keiko .

„Hiei isn't coming?" I asked Yukina.

„No...I tried to convince him but...-"

I interrupted her.

„Yeah...I knew he'd find a way of avoiding socialising..."

„That self centered moron thinks he's superiour to everyone...what a jerk!" Kuwabara yelled.

„He just makes us think he's like that...he's not that bad." I said,trying to defend him.

„Yeah,he's Mother Teresa!" Kuwabara frowned.

I laughed. Kuwabara and Hiei never liked each other,especially because Kuwabara was dating his sister...but there were other reasons too,like Hiei thinking Kuwabara was a brainless invertebrate and like Kuwabara thinking Hiei was a self centered bastard who is a potential serial killer.

I turned around to ask Yusuke something,but he wasn't there.

„Where's Yusuke?" I asked Keiko,wondering how on earth could he just vanish like that.

„He went to the bathroom,he'll be right back..." Keiko was smiling innocently.

And in the meanwhile,Yusuke was having another suspicious conversation in the kitchen...

„Where the hell are you? You're an hour late!"

„I am sorry,I had to stay longer in school. But don't worry,I am on my way to your house and I'll be there in a minute." Answered the soft voice on the other side of the telephone.

„Okay...just hurry up man."

„Don't worry,I'll see you in a minute."

Yusuke hung up and joined the rest of us,leaving the suspicious atmosphere in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Not even ten minutes have passed since Yusuke was „in the bathroom" and we heard the door excused himself and disappeared.

I was proud of my cousin. I thought this party was going to be a disaster,considering his friends were always a bit...how should I put it...wild? Yes,that's the word.

Once again,I was caught in my own thoughts...ignoring the rest.

„Tayuka-chan,I want you to meet somebody." I heard Yusuke's voice from behind my back as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around,my heart skipping a beat when I saw him before my eyes.

He was slowly walking towards me in a white shirt with long sleeves with the first four buttons unbuttoned,the perfect shape of his legs being equally perfect shown in his black jeans.

Two green eyes were gazing at me while he was approaching me and several strands of red hair were falling over them,before he gently brushed them away with his hand. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful and slender body,he was beyond every beauty the world had ever seen.

I knew he was gorgeous,but I never expected this...even angels were no match to the beauty before my eyes.

I kept staring at him,in those moments that seemed to last longer than forever. I was trying to find any kind of imperfection but without success.

I did my best to hide this feeling in my stomach,to steady my body so he wouldn't notice I was trembling.. My heart was pounding fast...so fast that I thought it would burst out of my chest.

He took my hand and pressed his soft lips on my palm. I hoped he wouldn't notice how warm and sweaty it was...but there was no way he wouldn't,I knew that.

He strightened up and looked right into my eyes.

„Pleased to meet you,Tayuka-san. My name is Shuichi Minamino." he said,smiling.

„The pleasure is mine. I finally meet this Shuichi-kun everyone's talking about." I smiled back.

He blushed.

I noticed Yusuke had disappeared. He went back to the others,a few meters from us,leaving Shuichi and myself alone. I was about to suggest him we join the others,but he interrupted me.

„So...Tauka-chan,I understand that my mother and you have been in the same room during your stay at the hospital."

I suddenly remembered the lovely lady from the hospital that was telling me about her beautiful son.

„Oh,yes. She is an amazing woman,I must tell you that. She wast talking about you all day and would go on for hours." I smiled at the lovable memory.

„Really? Now I really am embarrassed..." he smiled,blushing.

„It's okay,I enjoyed every conversation we had.I hope she feels better now."

„Yes,she's a lot better,thank you."

„Good." I smiled while looking deep into his eyes ,Shuichi returning the look.

We joined the others,since Yusuke had disappeared from where he was previously standing.

The party was great,actually. Not only because I got to know the man about whom I couldn't stop thinking about but because we were having fun all together. It was an amazing feeling.

Hours were passing,and I didn't even realise how fast. I just couldn't get enough of this man's presence.

However,there was a small problem. Kuwabara had to walk Yukina home because she got sleepy,not being used to partyes. And when he got back,he was bored without her...and started drinking,a lot. Eventually,he ended up dancing like a mad man.

Keiko was busy dancing with Yusuke,so Ihad to calkm him down...although I wasn't too happy with leaving Shuichi.

I went to Kuwabara,who was dancing and drinking from a bottle of sake that was almost empty. I wandered how many had he emptied already. I took the bottle from his hand,which he didn't realise untill he was ready to take another sip from it.

„Heeey...Tayu-chan,you took my bottle!" he groaned.

„Kazuma-kun,that's enough! Come on,let's go to bed."

Fortunately,he didn't even try to just put one hand around my shoulders and leaned onto me. He was really heavy and I knew I wouldn't be able to carry him into Yusuke's room like that. Suddenly,I felt his weight decreasing. I looked to see who was helping me,and saw Shuichi's smiling face.

„Sorry for being late."

„No,your timing's great." I smiled back.

I took my heels of and we carried him upstairs to Yusuke's room. I knew he wasn't going to be happy about the drunk Kuwabara sleeping in his room,but we didn't know where else to put him. He was really heavy though. My breathing had changed and I started sweating,and Shuichi noticed it. Suddenly I felt the weight decrease,and I knew it was Shuichi taking extra weight onto him.

„Better now?" he said.

„Yes,thank you..."

He was so gentle and caring,no wander all the girls wanted to be with him. From what I heard,he had always rejected attention from girls...it was kinda like he was avoiding dates and having a girlfriend.

_There's no way I have a chance with this guy..._ -I thought to myself as we reached the second floor.

Wait a minute...I was actually thinking abut giving it a try? Grat,now I was captured by this guy's charm,just like the rest of them.

We entered the room and Shuichi slowly put Kuwabara on the bed,while I was opening the window. We pulled the covers over him and left,leaving the „sleeping beauty" to it's dreams.

As we were about to walk out of the bedroom,I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already midnight.

As we came back down,we realised everyone was getting ready to go out somewhere.

„What's going on here? Where's everyone,including you,going?" I asked Keiko while approaching her.

„We're going to the O-Nest,down in Shibuya. Going with us?"

„Heeey,you two! Where have you disappeared all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked,grining.

I blushed,knowing exactly this whole thing about inviting Shuichi was his idea and what that face was for.

„Shut up Yusuke! You can't leave me all alone with Kuwabara here! What if he wakes up to throw out? I don't want to be the one babysitting him all night as I do with you every damn Saturday!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

„Don't worry,I'll stay with you untill they come back."

Yusuke looked at me with a strange smile on his face.

„See Tayuka? You don't need us here..." Yusuke said while heading out with Keiko.

„Wait,Yusuke! Don't you-"

„Bye,bye!" He shut the door behind him.

I was just standing there,seconds feeling like hours. I knew I was supposed to say something,but I just couldn't force the words to come out of my mouth. At last,I spoke.

„I am so sorry about this,Shuichi-kun. It's okay,thanks to Yusuke's drinking habbits I am used to drunkards...just go to Shibuya with them and have fun."

A short silence followed,confusing me. Suddenly,Shuichi laughed silently.

„Tayuka-chan,let's face it... I would never go to those clubs in Shibuya anyway,and you may be used to drunk Yusuke,but drunk Kuwabara's a whole other thing."

We both laughed.

„Then I guess we'll have to find ourselves something else to do." I said,smiling.

„I guess so." He smiled back.

We took a bottle of sake that miraculously sourvived the party and sat on the terrace,playing UNO. We didn't need to use a lamp because the moonlight was so bright we could replace the light in the house with ,I was never good at that game and I never actually liked playing it...but it were the only cards Yusuke had in the house. And as usual,I was loosing. By the time the first round was over I had so many cards in my hands I could build the Tokyo Tower with them...in life size.

The game went on for hours,and I had won only one round. He was so good I stopped counting his wins after the 15th.

The fact was,I wasn't paying that much attention to the game. I was admiring Shuichi's expression during the game. He was so concentrated,like we were playing for a huge amount of money or something. His sight was focused on his cards while it was his turn,but when the turn was mine...he'd fix his eyes first onto my cards,and then onto my eyes. He'd look at me like that for a few seconds,as if he was trying to read my mind and figure out my next move.

„Oh,man! I lost again..." I frowned and threw the cards I had been holing in my hands onto the table.

„That's because you weren't concentrated on the game..." he smiled.

„How would you know that?" I asked with a sly smile on my face while leaning onto the table.

Shuichi leaned forward,smiling mysteriously and placing his hands onto the table. Our faces were so close to each other's I could feel my heart going wild.

„I've seen it in your eyes." He said and leaned bak onto the chair.

His mysterious voice sent shivers down my spine. His eyes were shining under the moonlight,and I thought to myself how I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

„Remind me to wear sunglasses the next time we're playing..." I said,smiling.

Just in that moment,we heard somebody opening the door of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

„Hey guys,what the hell are you doing?" Yusuke frowned as he came out on the terrace.

„What,you've never seen people playing UNO before?" I laughed.

„Maah,nevermind. So,where's Kuwabara?"

„He's in your room,sleeping like a baby. He hasn't even been throwing up like a hydrant..."

Yusuke's facial expression changed as soon as I mentioned the word "hydrant".

That word was somehow...forbidden among us. A year ago,Yusuke,Kuwabara,Keiko and I went out. We went to a rock club in Shibuya,and while everyone had finished drinking one beer...Yusuke had already drank three of them. He had this brilliant idea of going into the front row to headbang,because a band had been playing. We were trying to convince him that it wasn't a good idea,but he insisted. Since nobody can convince Yusuke in the opposite when he decides something...we decided to do as he said. The first half hour were fine,and nobody could'veexpected things to take such a turn. While we were all headbanging,Yusuke just stopped and looked at the floor for a second...and then he threw up. But he didn't bend down or anything,he just stood like that,his head facing forward. It was just like watching a hydrant. The band stopped playing and all you could hear was Yusuke throwing up. After that...he was banned from that club,and everyone knew who the hydrant was.

„And now that I've mentioned the hydrant..." I grinned.

„Stop it right there Tayuka!And how about explaining the thing about the sleeping beauty and my room?"

Shuichi and I laughed.

„Tayuka-chan and I were trying to calm Kuwabara down,and we didn't know where to put him...so we decided to put him into your room,and he fell asleep while we were taking him upstairs." Kurama explained.

„Oh,man...can't believe he's drunk again..." Yusuke sighed.

„Look who's talking..." I said while twitching a strand of hair between my fingers.

„Well,it's gotten late,I better be going..." Kurama said,getting up from the chair.

„I'll walk you to the door." I said,smiling and trying to hide how unwilling I wass about letting him go home.

We were slowly walking towards the door,without pronouncing even one word. I had an amazing time with him...and now that it came to a permanent goodbye,I was feeling weird. He was walking a few steps in front of me,and my eyes were fixed onto his hair. I am the type of person who doesn't even need to know the person,if it has long hair be sure I'll like him. However,Shuichi was special...I'd like him even if he were bald.

We came to the door,and after putting his shoes on he turned around,smiling.

„Thank you for having me,the party was great."

„Thank _you_ for helping me out with Kuwabara and keeping me company." I smiled back,gently removing a long red hair off his shoulder.

He smiled.

_I shouldn't have done this!-_I thought to myself as I felt myself blushing.

„So,I'll be going now. Goodnight Tayuka-chan." Shuichi said,opening the door and leaving.

My goodnight was followed by a smile,before I closed the door. I leaned onto them,observing the living room that was in a sourprisingly good state.

I staied like that for a while,still feeling his scent in the air. I had no idea what was this feeling I was trapped in,and the more I was thinking about it...the less I understood. The only thing I was sure about was that I liked this boy.

_I like him...-_I thought to myself as I realised it was the first time I had thought about it that way.

After a few minutes of spacing out,I went back to Yusuke who was still on the terrace. We drank what was left from the bottle of sake,and since Kurama and I had had only one glass each...we basically drank the whole bottle.

The air was hot and calm,or the alcohol made us feel it that and I fell asleep on the terrace at dawn...each trying to find a more or less comfortable position in the chair,which was literally impossible.

However,we didn't get much sleep anyway. We were awaken by the sound of a vacuum cleaner. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard Yusuke muttering something I couldn't define the meaning of. I sat up and poked Yusuke with my index finger several times,telling him to wake up. Which he did,after I yelled at him.

When we dragged ourselves into the living room,we couldn't have been more surprised. There she was,vacuuming and cleaning like a crazy woman...at 9 o'clock in the morning. Yusuke went closer to her and tapped her shoulder,and Keiko turned the vacuum cleaner off.

„So you're finally awake! „

„Because a certain someone had to wake us up with this damned vacuum cleaner!" Yusuke said,clearly annoyed.

„Is that a thank you for all I've done?! Anyway,you two should get a shower before Atsuko-san comes home...we don't want any trouble,do we?"

Without a word,we headed to the stairs.

„Tayuka-chan? I need to ask you a few questiong later." Keiko said,grinning.

„Sure,sure..."

I was feeling like a hundreed cars run over my body and I looked horrible,but at the same time I was feeling great! And for the first time in a month...I knew why.

I was humming X Japan's „Sadistic desire" as I was preparing myself a hot bath.

It felt amazing. The heath of the water was slowly calming me down...almost making me fall asleep.

„So this is how the morning after looks,huh?"

I heard a familliar voice from the window. I opened my eyes and found Hiei sitting on the toilet beside me. Luckily,I had exaggerated with the bath foam,so he was unable of seeing anything.

„Hiei! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" I yelled at him,blushing.

I had no idea how he entered without me noticing him,just like I had no idea how was he climbing those enormous trees or just appearing on my window at night. I actually never even asked him to explain it to me.

„Don't worry,I have no interest in seeing you naked. But I do have interest in finding out how you liked Minamino Shuichi."

„Oh my God! How the hell did you find out about this?! Wait...did everyone know Yusuke invited him and pulled out this whole party thing just to introduce him to me except me?!"

„Not everyone,just Keiko and Yusuke."

„Then how the hell do you know about it?"

„Everyone would get that just by hearing the words-party,put on your best dress and inviting my friends..."

„Whatever..." I said while trying to hide the sound of embarrassment in my voice.

„Now,people don't usually hear this words from me,so listen carefully and be grateful on this privilege."

I had no idea how I had bonded so much with that self centered guy.

„Shuichi is no fool. He doesn't know how you feel about him yet,and if you continue acting like you did last night...you might even have a chance with him. But remember,he gets what he wants in a way or another...so if you're not that sure about the feelings you have for him,don't even start this."

He got up and walked out of the bathroom,stopping when he did.

„And another thing. If he wants you...he'll come to you."

I assumed he had walked out of the bedroom...or just flew away on his magic carpet.

I had no idea what he was talking about. He rarely spoke to me like that,and when he would...I wouldn't understand a thing.

It was mostly only mutual sarcasm between Hiei and me,but in our own way...we really were best friends.

However,I kept those words in mind all the time,trying to understand what was it that he wanted me to understand from his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Exactly a week had passed since the party,and still no Shuichi.

The thing that immediately came to me as a conclusion was that he was busy with school. After all,the finals were starting next week,and knowing he had the best exam results in the whole school I assumed he was studying.

The fact is,I was just making excuses to make myself feel better. He might've been polite and caring with me,but that didn't mean he liked me the way I wanted him to.

„If he wants you,he'll come to you."

I suddenly remembered Hiei's words as I was waiting for Keiko in front of the library with Yusuke and Kuwabara. If what he said was right,there was no way I had a chance with Shuichi.

„Heeeeey! Where the hell have you been for a week?"

I heard Kuwabara yelling and a soft voice responding him,which returned me to reality. I assumed his screams would awake even the deads. I turned around to see who he was talking to.

He was smiling at me,his hair dancing on the wind. I realised I had never seen him in the school uniform before,and tha the bordeaux color of it suitet him really good.

„Hello Tayuka-chan." Shuichi waved me.

I smiled and waved back,trying to speak up...and failing miserably,but making it look so natural that I myself was surprised.

„So,where are you going?" Yusuke asked him.

„Well,I have to return some books in the library."

„Yeah,yeah...I am going to tuitions and still don't understand a thing in maths." Kuwabara sighed.

„Tayuka-chan,weren't you saying something about taking tuitions in maths too? Since we're having a test in five days. I've already called Takahashi-san and said I'll be coming at Friday after school." Yusuke asked me,while I immediately realised there was some hidden action behing his words.

„Yes,I guess I should call him too. I am not doing that good with maths either..." I blushed.

I actually wanted to kill Yusuke for bringing that up in front of Shuichi. I didn't want the man I liked to know I had to take tuitions in maths!

„I can help you with maths if you want." Shuichi smiled.

So this is what he was trying to acchieve? Damn Urameshi.

„Thank you Shuichi-kun,but I don't want to bother..."

I knew I was redder than a tomato.

„If I thought it would be a bother I would never ask you,right?"

„Well,then I guess I'll have to accept."

„How does tomorrow at 5pm at my house sound?"

„Sure,I'll see you there."

Actually...it sounded way too scary.

Shuichi smiled and waved me,heading to the entrance of the library. As soon as he left,Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing...and I was about to explode.

„Urameshi?" I was looking at the floor,feeling my blood boiling.

The fact was,I was so embarassed about the fact I'll be having him as a tutor I could've locked myself in a room and never come out again.

Yusuke knew I was calling him by his last name only when I was extremely angry.

„Hehe...Tayu-chan,I was just trying to bring you two a bit closer ..." Yusuke said while slowly stepping backwards.

Right in that moment Keiko came out of the library and approached us.

„What's going on?" Keiko asked.

„Urameshi! How could you mention tuitions and me sucking at maths?! I don't want you trying to bring us close ever again!"

„Tayuka,calm down!" Keiko grabbed my shoulders,holding me back.

„Fine! Do as you please! But you're not the only one who likes him,you know? There are tons of girls runnig after him! While you are waiting for a sign of God,they 'll be actually trying to get close to him! Get yourself together,woman!" Yusuke was shouting before sitting on a wooden bench beside us.

I inhaled deeply and sat on the wooden bench beside him.

„I am sorry Yusuke...I really am."

Yusuke looked at Keiko and she nodded,taking Kuwabara and walking away. He sat beside me on the bench and put one hand on my shoulder.

„No,I am the one who should be apologising for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

He removed his hand and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

„Just...let me do this my way."

I knew he was just trying to help me,but I didn't want anyone to make the moves I was supposed to make. Yet,this tuition thing might've been a good idea after all.

I changed my mind that same evening while taking a quick shower. I didn't think I would manage to follow what he was saying because I'd be too occupied with him. And that scent of his...it sent me into trance the last time I felt it,I knew tomorrow wasn'tgoing to be any different. The fact is,I didn't want to look dull when making a misstake or not understanding something right away. I wanted to show him the best side of me,not the „I really suck at maths" one.I was really scared and didin't know what to expect from all this. ..

„At his house?!" I yelled as I closed the water of the shower.

I had been occupied with so many other arguments that I forgot about this. I had no idea where he lived,but I realised this wasn't my biggest problem. I was hoping his mother would be at home too,because feeling awkward was the last thing I needed.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel,heading to the bedroom. I sat on the bed,my eyes fixed on the opened door of the closet. I knew putting on something special would make me look like another fangirl of his...so I decided to go for a casual look.

„Yes,that would be the best..." I said as I picked the clothes I'd be wearing tomorrow and put them over the chair before my dresser.

I had a pleasent but strange dream that night,or that's just how I defined it when I woke up.

After getting ready for the school,I finally went to bed. My eyelids were heavy and I just couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore. I was almost asleep when I heard somebody entering the room,but I couldn't force myself to turn around.

I suddenly felt somebody's weight on the bed as he sat down beside me,slowly pulling the covers down my body. He slowly leaned down,pressing light kisses on my neck. I was melting under the assault of those warm lips...I thought I could just explode if he continued that way. His long hair was falling on me,and I was surprised that it didn't tickle at all.

I lost myself in my own thoughts,trying to puzzle out the identity of this mysterious man and doing my best not to make a loud sound at the same time.

My thoughts were cut straight through as I felt his hand sliding under my night dress,long nails gently dancing on my skin.

Those nails...couldn't possibly be human's.

I stopped breathing for a second,which warned him I'd be turning around. When I did...there was nothing to be seen,except for the crumpled sheets on which he had been lying on.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

History class was boring as usual. The teacher was talking about the Sengoku era,about which I knew more than I knew about the 21st century. Yusuke decided to skip history class once again,and I couldn't blame him for that since I was bored too,so Keiko was sitting with me. She was an excelent student and was paying attention to every word the teacher said and take notes,while I was staring out of the window and thinking of that dream I had.

It was the most realistic dream I had ever had,yet I didn't believe it was real...who could've just sneaked into my room like that and suddenly dissapeared when I turned around? Like he was hiding his identity . It was scary enough even without me thinking it was reality,so I just decided something like that is not possible...and officially declared it a dream.

A small paper was thrown before me and broke my concentration.

„Tayuka-chan...is it possible that you are so nervous about today's meeting with Shuichi-kun that you can't even draw like you usually do during History class? "

I looked at Keiko,who smiled at me when realising I was looking at her.

I took the piece of paper she threw me and wrote on it's other side.

„Keiko ...I had a really strange dream last night,and it's been bothering me ever since I woke up this morning. And don't mention the tuitions with Shuichi-kun to anyone! "

Carefully folding the paper,I shifted it before her with my right hand.

I told Keiko about the dream during lunch time. She got really upset when I told her everything,even more than I was. But that's how Keiko is,she gets upset for even the smallest thing when it comes to her friends,because such a lovable and caring person cares more for her friends and family than she does for herself.

Yusuke came back after lunch time,and after we both scolded him for skipping classes we told him about the dream I had. He seemed to be worried too,and told me to call him immediately if it happens again.

I didn't understand why everyone was getting so upset about this dream,they were scared more than I was! It somehow softened me. When putting this dream aside,it was cute seeing how they were worried about me.

After the last class was over,Yusuke accompanied Keiko to the school's library while I was waiting for them in the school's park,catching some fresh air. I was sitting on the wooden settee beside the small artificial lake. I closed my eyes and let the sun light up my face,trying not to think about last night's sound of the water was so calming...I let the sounds of nature take me away in another dimension as I thought that there should be more places like this in Tokyo.

I was so relaxed that I didn't hear Hiei when he jumped off a tree,not that I usually would. He sat on the back of the bench,ready to shoot poison with his words.

„If you're intending to keep being so inattentive and naive don't expect me to save you,because I won't."

His voice sourprised me and kind of scared me.

„Hiei! Stop just appearing like that! One day I'll have a heart attack because of you! "

„It's not my problem that you take your guard down so easily." he smirked.

„Just shut up..." I laughed and leaned back,closing my eyes again.

„Not that I care,but I'd suggest you to be careful these days...something strange's going on."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Could it be that he was reffering to my dream? But it would be impossibe for Hiei to know what I had dreamed of last night...unless it wasn't a dream,but I excluded that.

„What exactly are you talking about?"

„I don't like to admit so,but I am not sure yet."

Hiei jumped off the the bench,walking away.

„Wait,Hiei!"

He turned around and his ice-cold eyes looked at me. I quickly opened my school bag and took a small box,wrapped in blue wrapping paper. With a few quick steps I reached him and gave him the box.

„These are for Yukina-chan,she said she couldn't find them anywhere and I happened to see them in a chocolate store yesterday..."

I smiled at the memory of Yukina telling me about her favorite chocolates...Hiei was a good brother regardless of acting like a serial killer sometimes,but I doubted he ever bought her chocolate candies.

He took the box and walked away,smiling at my gesture when makin sure sure he was enough distant from me.

He's not that bad...he just doesn't want to show his emotions-I thought to myself as I watched him dissapear in the bushes.

I went back to the settee to take my school bag,and headed to the school where Yusuke and Keiko were waiting for me in front of the entrance,and we headed home.

Once again,I was spacing out all the way home. I let Yusuke and Keiko do all the talk,and just burried myself in my thoughts.

I was thinking of the words Hiei spoke to me when he „invaded"my bathroom.

„If he wants you,he'll come to you."

Couldn't that've been just metaphorical speaking? Maybe that meant he'd make the first move,not that he'd come and take me away somewhere. In that case...hasn't Shuichi already made the first move when offering to help me with the math? Or was that just another polite gesture of his?

„Tayuka-chan,are you spacing out again?" Keiko smiled.

„No...I was just thinking about...maths."

Yusuke grinned and looked at me.

„Were you thinking about maths or about your handsome tutor?"

„Shut up Urameshi!" I felt myself blushing.

Even when we were little,Yusuke would always pick on Keiko or me if we had a crush on somebody...

„Okay,okay..." Yusuke faced forward.

When we arrived,Atsuko had already left. Since it was Friday,we had a lot of homework to do...but decided to leave it all for Sunday.

I went upstairs,leaving Yusuke with the television. I threw the schoolbag on the flooor,beside the bed,and took the math book from the shelf above the desk. Sitting on the bed,I tried to solve some problems...but failed at it. I wasn't a bad student...actually,I was good at everything except for maths and physics. However,I did my best to memorise as many formulas as I could.

After two hours of studying and memorising,I was ready to go,hoping what I had learned was enough for not embarrassing myself.

I took a quick shower,hoping it would relax my body even just a bit. I had one hour to get myself together and find his house...not an easy thing to do for a nervous girl.

Yusuke explained to me where Suichi's house was. He ven drew me a small map of how to get there,but Iknew I better stick to what he said than the map in order not to end in some Yakuza restaurant,since Yusuke wasn't that into drawing.

At last,I found myself in front of an ordinary city house with a beautiful garden. I remembered Shiori reading a book about gardening while we were at the hospital...but I wasn't sure wether she was the one who arranged it or wether it was Suichi.

„Here I come..." I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and lightly pressed the doorbell.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

With my heart pounding wildly I watched as the door opened,Suichi welcoming me with a smile.

„Punctual as a Swiss watch..." Suichi was gazing at me with a half-smile.

„Always." I smiled.

He stepped aside,telling me to come inside. I felt a pleasent floral scent as I came in,noticing the warm and friendly atmosphere of the house. I doubted he was the one who helped decoratingthe house since everything reminded me of his mother...yet,there was something that resemlbed his character in all this...

We headed to the living room where we sat on blue pillows,in front of the coffee table.

„So...may I offer you something to drink?" Suichi smiled.

„Um...no,thanks. I grabbed a coffee on the way here."

„Then I suppose we should start..."

We took our books,and the „lesson" begun.

Shuichi was a very good tutor. He'd explain everything with calm and precission,helping me only when he was sure I really didn't know what to do next when solving a problem. Surprisingly,I wasn't that bad as I expected myself to be. I even managed to concentrate on maths only,instead of staring at him all the time. The fact is,I had found a way of thinking of maths and of maths only: I would look at him the least possible,focusing on his voice and hands instead. It wasn't easy...and I had to be very careful in order not to seem strange or suspicious,but I succeeded.

However, after two hours...everything changed. My concentration had fallen drastically,and the only thing I was thinking of was Suichi. Suddenly,his voice wasn't something that prevented me not to think about him,but it was something I was using to create these little conversations in my head...conversations that had nothing to do with maths. I was constantly hoping for him to do something,to show me he cared about me,while constantly repeating Hiei's words in my head. Were this tuitions a sign that Hiei was right?

I was trying to solve a problem with prisms,with Suichi sitting next to me and following every step I was making in the task. I realised I could feel his breath on my hair...and I was starting to wonder wether his eyes were focused on the task.

„Pardon me,Tayuka-chan,but why did you do that?"

I made a misstake,and his eyes really were focused only on the task. I was disappointed in myself for hoping they weren't in the first place.

„Aaahh~ I don't know...I was sure I knew how to solve this one..." I sighed,putting my head on the table.

Suichi frowned at himself before looking at me and smiling.

„It's my fault. We've been working for too long..."

He got up and headed towards the kitchen. I let out a small sigh,glad the studying part was over...fearing what was to come next.

I got up and went to the kitchen,where Suichi was holding a ladle.

I knew there were people who'd pay to see this,but I was barely restraining myself from bursting into laugh...Suichi did't seem like somebody that knew how to cook,although I was sure he could. He was the kind of person who is good at everything and who devotes himself to something untill he masters it to pure perfection.

„Hungry?"

„Yeah...now that you mentioned it." I laughed.

After a short talk,Suichi and I decided to make spaghetti with cream sauce.

How did it get to this?- I thought to myself as I was pouring the cream in a small pot on the gas stove while Suichi was putting the spaghetti in the boiling untill yesterday I was thinking about this boy day and night,without even knowing him. And all of a sudden,I am at his house making spaghetti for the two of us...

I sensed a strange feeling in the lower part of my stomach while watching him moving,and I wasn't sure wether it was from hunger or nervousness.

Suichi set the table while I was making the final touches with the spaghetti,and we were soon sitting one across another at the table. I had no idea how to define this feeling I was caught in ,but my heart started pounding faster when I realised this scene resembled something you would call-a date.

„So,how is it?" I asked after he tried it.

A short silence followed as Suichi was chewing on his spaghetti.

„Great! You cook often?" he said after a while,his expression resembling a child's when recieving it's birthday present.

„Not really...but I help Atsuko in the kitchen a lot."

„I see..."

He took a sip of orange juice from the glass before him.

„You should cook more often because this cream is delicious!" he smiled.

„Thank you." I laughed.

I was really happy he liked it,because I was sure I had messed up because of being too n worried about him liking it or not.

After we finished our meal,Suichi and I washed the dishes and went back to the living room. The television was on,but we ignored it as we talked while sitting on the couch. Suddenly,all the nervouness I had been feeling disappeared. I relaxed and enjoyed the conversation.

The light was off,leaving us only with the weak light of the TV... and he was beauitful under it's blue light,the shadows gently playing on the left side of his face. I absorved every word,every movement and every sound...in hope I'd remember this moment just as it was-perfect.

Suichi told me about his mother 's fiancé and about his son who would soon become his half-brother. The wedding was scheduled for the Spring next year,but he seemed to be confused about this all. I assumed it must be hard for him,accustoming to this new life.

I told him about my parents who flew to Cuba and left me with my aunt Atsuko and Yusuke,not that I complained, and about my leg who prevented me from playing for the Japanese national handball team.

Suddenly,I heard a weak sound that resembled some kind of cheering coming from the TV.I slightly turned my head and saw it was a handball game... World Cup Qualifiers,to be precise. Just when I was about to jump on my feet Suichi turned the TV off,leaving the room lightened only by the light of the street lamp piercing through the curtains.

„W-why did you do that?" I asked,trying not to sound too excited but aware I couldn't do much about it.

Usually,when Yuuske or somebody else would do this I'd just get angry and smash them against the couch or something...but it was different this time. I wasn't angry at him and for once in my life I didn't care about the game.

„Because I don't want you to be depressed after watching the game." He grinned.

I don't know where I found the courage,but I came closer to him and with one quick move I took the TV remote. We were both laughing,Suichi suddenly leaning towards me and streching his hand to catch mine. In the next moment,I found myself lying beneath him with our hands gripping the TV remote between our palms. His long hair was falling down on me,his eyes focused on mines while his expression changed from riant to serious.

„If he wants you,he'll come to you."

I heard Hiei's voice somewhere at the back of my mind.

_This isn't the time to be thinking about that!-_I thought to myself as I was gazing at that gorgeous face uppon me. However,I couldn't help it but think this was Suichi coming to me.

He realised my blushed cheaks and fast heartbeat under the weak light of the street lamp in a way that remains a mistery to me,and he knew I was nervous. Slowly,he sat back on the couch as I followed his example.

„I should probably go now...it's gotten really late."

„You can't stay a bit more?"

The question surprised me.

„I told Yusuke I would be home by 9 and I am 30 minutes late." I smiled at him.

I took my bag and Suichi walked me to the door,asking if I needed a ride home...but I refused politely.

He was leaning on the wall and I was standing outside while we were smiling at each other in silence.

„I am sorry for what happened before,I don't want you to think I am some kind of pervert or something..."

I laughed.

„It's okay,really...I could never think of you as a pervert."

We both laughed and a short silence followed.

„So...I better be going. Thank you for everything,once again."

„It was my pleasure. Let me know how the test went,okay?"

„Sure."

I was looking back at the house evry few meters,looking for the smalest sign of his presence..untill it faded in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Even though Suichi had explained every detail about prisms to me,I knew I still had to study hard for the test. All I did for the week end was...studying.

I was sitting in my room,thinking about my parents to whom I had just finished talking over the phone. They decided to prolonge their trip for one more month. I liked the fact of staying with my aunt and my cousin for another month,but I thought it wasn't fair towards them. My mother said she'd send more money for the food and my own needs,but it didn't make me feel any better.

While I was occupied with my thoughts I haven't even realised Atsuko coming in the room and sitting onto the bed behind me.

„Hey,Tayuka..."

I turned around and saw Atsuko's smiling face,all dressed up for work.

„Atsuko-san...I didn't hear you coming."

„Stuyind hard?"

I nodded.

„I wish Yusuke was as responsable as you are. I sent him to tuitions but I doubt he's there..." Atsuko sighed.

„Atsuko-san...about my mother. I am sorry if I am of desturb here,I really didn't know they'd be staying so long... "

Atsuko looked surprised,like she had never expected me to be so tormented about this. She got up and came closer to me,leaning on the table and looking at me.

„Tayuka-chan,you're my sister's daughter. I think of you as my own child, for God's sake! You could never be a bother to me dear...actually,I was thinking of asking your mother if you could stay living with us..."

„Living with you and Yusuke?" I was surprised.

„If you want...it would make Yusuke and me really happy."

Of course I wanted to live with them,Atsuko and Yusuke were my family...and sometimes I felt more love for Atsuko than for my own mother.

„Of course I'll come! Thank you...thank you so much!" I said,hugging my aunt.

„But I still have to talk to your mother about it..."

„Yeah...my mother..." I let out a sigh.

„Don't worry,I'll think of something. So...I have to go to work. Don't stay awake untill late,it's school time tomorrow. See you in the morning honey." She said before patting me on the head and leaving the room. I continued studying...untill my thoughts flew to Suichi.

Could it be that he liked me? What happened that evening on the couch might've been an accident...but I still didn't understand that look he had on his face when it happened. His eyes were burning with some kind of desire,but even that might've been a fruit of my imagination.

I closed the book and looked at the clock above the desk. It was 6pm.

Yusuke wasn't supposed to come back from the tuitions untill 7pm,so I thought I had time for taking a nap before dinner. After turning off the light and switching into my night gown I laid on my bed,looking out of the moon was ful again.

As I was sleeping soundly,I could feel the air getting colder. I thought I might've left the window opened,butI decided not to bother with closing it.

I suddenly felt a familiar scent coming from behind me,a gentle hand slowly brushing a few strands of hair from my forehead. I wanted to turn around,but my body wasn't responding. I felt his hand on my thight,pushing up my night gown.

His presence felt so good I was unable of moving. It was as if this mysterious man knew everything about me. It was then that I realised he was doing exactly the things I wanted him to,as if he was reading my mind.

I felt a warm tongue on my back,leaving wet marks down my spine while his hand was gently running through my hair. I was confused about wanting to see him,affraid the sight might be unpleasent.

I lifted my right hand,placing it on his head. The man stopped what he was doing,waiting for my next movement.

I moved my hand to his face,carresing his cheek gently. I run a finger across his lips,feeling their warmth before they started kissing my finger.

Whoever this was,he wasn't going to hurt me,I realised as the man slowly got up from the bed and left the room.

I was awakened by somebody's screams,for which I realised were Kuwabara's. But the one climbing the stairs was Yusuke,peeking through the half-opened door of my room. He'd do that so often as a child that I knew it was him only by the sound of his steps.

„I am awake Yusuke..." I said with a sleepy voice.

„Hey there..." Yusuke replied with a tender voice,sitting on the bed next to me and patting my head.

I turned around and looked at him,covered up to the half of my nose.

„How were the tuitions?"

„Great,I understood a few things...that's something." We both laughed.

„Anyway,Keiko is downstairs. We're gonna watch a movie,you coming down?"

„I think I'll pass..."

„Okay..."

I wanted to relax with them for a while...but I couldn't stop thinking about that dream again. His reaction at my curious touch was gentle...not the kind of reaction you'd expect from somebody who sneaks into your room and does what he did,even in a dream.

I needed to clear my mind from all of the thoughts and to clear my heart from all of the doubts. I decided to go for a walk instead of kicking the ball on a handball court. Keiko and the others tried to make me watch the movie with them,and I had a hard time explaining to Keiko I wanted to take a walk _alone. _

It was a sultry mid June evening. I could feel the smell of lavander in the air while passing by a small garden where it was planted as I was observing the sun descending into the clouds,taking the sultriness with it. I stopped by my favorite ramen shop and ate some,it's rich and heavy taste bringing back so many memories.

I was thinking about Suichi and the mysterious creature from my dream while sitting on the bench in an nearby park...when I heard a strange noise.

I was scared by some kind of heavy breathing. I thought it could be a pariah dog,when I saw a large creature before me. Surprisingly,it was a man.

He was standing before me,with his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed...and yet I was sure this man was in complete control of the situation. He had a pair of horns on his forehead and two on both sides of his head,as well as a pair of three pointed ears.

Could this be the man that appeared in my dream? Was it a warning that he'd be coming for me?

I stepped back,realising those late night visits weren't a dream.

„A-are you the man from my dream?" I pretended I was brave,as if I was trying to proove it to myself. But I knew this man was no fool,he knew I was scared.

„So you are the one he chose...interesting." the man spoke before coming closer to me,stopping a meter from me.

„I knew he had good taste in women,but you might just be the most beautiful he ever had."

I was listening to him as he spoke,the words forming meaningless sentences in my brain.

„What are you talking about...? Are you saying it wasn't a dream?"

The man laughed.

„Let me introduce myself first. I am Yomi,Kurama's old friend and associate,as well as one of the three kings of Makai."

My eyes widened more with every word he spoke. I was hoping this was just a nightmare that will end in short time.

„Oh,silly me. I believe you know Kurama as...Suichi Minamino?"

The sound of his name cut straight through me. Suichi? I didn't know how he could be involved with the demon world,for which's existance I didn't know untill a few moments ago,and one of it's three kings.

„S-suichi?" I said,_feel_ing the rush of _blood flowing to my face_.

„I understand that he hasn't told you about his little secret yet? Guess I've just disrupted his plan..."

I stepped back one more time,trying to figure out the meaning of his word game. I was affraid of this man. I didn't understand why would he come all the way from Makai,if this wasn't some kind of cendid camera,just to see me.

„Well,farewell my lady...I am sure we'll meet again. Say hi to Kurama and Yusuke from me,I am sure you'll have a million things to talk about."

Yomi said before disappearing before my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

This can't be real...-I thought to myself as I was running home. I didn't feel the pain from my ankle that I had since that morning,it was there...but I just didn't feel it. I was confused and scared,concerned for myself and for the people around realising it,I started crying,the tears melting with the sweat. If that man was really one of the three rulers of Makai...how could he know Yusuke and Suichi?

_His true name is Kurama_...-I corrected myself.

Kurama worked with that man...and I was even affraid of thinking what kind of job it must've been. And the man in my dream...he was really there,caressing me with his big hands and keeping my body warm with his.

I violently opened the door of the house,rushing down the corridor and finding Yusuke sleeping on the couch. I took a pillow and threw it on Yusuke,waking him up.

„Heeey~!" he groaned,sounding annoyed.

„What the?!" Yusuke jumped off the couch when he realised I was crying.

„Yusuke! What the hell is this story about Yomi,the ruler of Makai?"

Yusuke was staring at me with his eyes wide opened,looking serious for maybe the first time in his life.

„Yomi? How do you know about him?"

„I've just met him! He was talking something about the Makai and about Suichi...I mean,Kurama,being his associate...and about- "

I suddenly stopped talking,reviewing Yomi's words as if I had them recorded somewhere in my head. He called me „the one he chose"...but he never stated who is it that he was talking about. I thought he might've been talking about the man from my dream,when he just continued talking about Kurama was as if he was talking about the same person...

I sat on the couch with my head in my hands,trying to think reasonably. Yusuke sat beside me,putting a hand on my shoulder.

„Hey...it's okay,there's no need to be scared. I'll explain everything." He said with a calming voice.

He talked for hours,explaining something I had no idea existed.

Yusuke told me he was a spirit detective and explained to me the meaning of that word,mentioning a lot of other people who are involved in this all. He told me about Hiei being a powerful demon and about his skills...which helped me understand his sudden disappearings and appearings out of nowhere. But the one I was interested in was Kurama. However,Yusuke said I must ask him personally.

I couldn't believe everyone except me knew about this all. Everyone was involved and told me nothing,even Hiei and Keiko didn't want to tell me anything.

I got up from the couch,my confusion turning into anger.

„Stupid Urameshi! You lied to me the whole time! How could you Yusuke?!"

„I did it because I wanted to protect you! You have no idea how dangerous it can be for a human,even for a demon!" Yusuke said before getting up from the couch and grabbing my ahoulders.

„If it's not dangerous for Keiko it shouldn't be for me either! "

I turned around and headed to the stairs,feeling a need to distance myself from everyone. I heard Yusuke calling me,but I didn't and couldn't stop.

I was trying to explain all this to myself. I had just heard a million of things that seemed so unreal,just as if I had been listening to a demonised fairy tale. It turned out my friends weren't the ones I thought they were,that they had been leading dubble lifes while trying to save the human world from being demolished. And what hurt me the most...they thought I was to weak to take it...that was my opinion.

I continued thinking about it as I felt myself falling into a deep ,I heard somebody opening the window just when I was about to surrender myself to the stillness of dream.

I turned around and saw a small figure sitting on the window,recognising it immediately.

„I don't want to talk to you!"

Hiei came closer while I opened the night lamp on the night table beside the bed.

„I don't care wether you want to talk to me or not,I talk when I have something to say not when somebody's in the mood for talking to me."

Sarcastic as always. I decided I would just listen to what he had to say.

„You fool. Don't you think Yusuke protected you for a reason?"

I frowned in disagreement.

„Yusuke was the first one to be involved with the spirit world,and dragged in everybody else against his will. You are importand to him...he loves you as his own sister,although I can't understand why he'd do that. Even a fool could understand he didn't want to drag another person he loves into this."

I listened to Hiei's words like I always had,carefully. I knew he must've been right,because Hiei is not the kind of person who speaks about something that he hasn't fully explored.

I looked at him with a mischievous smile.

„And why didn't _you_ tell me?" I asked,expecting a „because I didn't want you to get hurt" answer.

„Because I don't care." Hiei said before jumping out of the window.

_Same old Hiei...the fact I just found out he's an A class deamon doesn't change much_-I thought to myself as I went back to sleeping.

When I woke up the next morning,I realised I wasn't visited by that mysterious creature that night. For some strange reason,I found myself regretting it.

I was still angry at Yusuke and the others for not telling me even though they had a good reason,and decided not to talk to them for a while. Some might consider it a selfish act,but I just needed some time to get used to this new situation and to these new knowledges I absorved.

I sat at the table,saying good morning to Atsuko...and completly ignoring Yusuke,who was looking at me and expecting me to say something.

„Well...I better be going now!" I said after eating the last mouthful of my pancakes and getting up from the table.

„Already? But it's only 07:30!" Atsuko said,confused.

„I know...but I'd like to study in the library for the maths test."

„Oh,right...today's the big day. Yusuke,why don't you go with her too?"

„He doesn't like studying in groups. See you later aunt Atsuko!" I said before Yusuke managed to speak.

Taking my school bag,I rushed out of the house in hope Yusuke wouldn't follow me. I had no intention to study at all...I just needed an alibi to avoid going to school with Yusuke and Keiko,I really didn't feel like talking to them.

And before I realised it,I found myself thinking about Kurama again. Nobody wanted to tell me anything about him and his connection to the demon and spirit world. I knew I had to talk to him and tell him about Yomi visiting me,but I felt as if I were sticking my nose to where it doesn't belong.

The maths test went amazingly good though. Most of the tasks were similar to the ones I had been practicing with Kurama,so I didin't have any problems at all. And what's most important,the finals were over too.

I was avoiding Keiko and Yusuke all day,even during lunch time when we usually go to the park together with Kuwabara.

I can't say I didn't miss them though...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I successfully avoided Keiko and Yusuke,smiling proudly while taking another,and longer,way home. Even so,I knew there was nothing to be proud of in what I had just done.

I was thinking about Yomi's words as I was pushing through the crowd. All those people...I wondered wether they were controlled by some kind of fear that was holding them back,just like I was held back by fear of failure in everything I was doing.

While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise a red mazda slowing down and stopping beside me.

„May I offer you a lift home?"

I heard a gentle voice after the window lowered. Turning around,I red color of the car suited him well,matching with his beautiful red hair and creating a contrast with his green eyes.

„Suichi? Or should I say...Kurama?" I tried to hide my excitement,making it seem like anger.

„I guess Yusuke told you..." he said in surprisement,looking kind of disappointed I had found out about his secret.

„He told me nothing,you don't need to worry." I said before walking away,hoping he'd follow me.

The car followed me a few meters before I stopped and looked at Kurama with an annoyed look on my face,hiding my ture emotions.

„Yusuke's house is far from here...let me take you."

He was smiling so kindly...and I couldn't deny the fast beating of my heart as I thought of the two of us alone in his car.

„Okay..." I said,making it look unwilling as _I walked around_ the side of the _car and got in._

It was a red Mazda MX-3 youngster,a sports car my father always wanted but my mother never let him buy it.

We remained silent for a few seconds,the sound of the engine being the only sound breaking through the silence.

„I am sorry for not telling you sooner,but-"

„I went to take a walk the other day,and a demon named Yomi paid a visit to me." I interrupted him.

„Yomi was looking for you?!"Kurama looked at me with his eyes wide opened,before having to look back at ther road.

„Yes. He said he came to see whom a certain someone has chosen to be by his side. I have no idea who he was talking about and was about to ask him...but he changed the subject and started talking about you."

I heard Kurama swallowing hard before I continuing.

„He said you were friends and associates in the past...but that's all. Yusuke explained everything to me...but when I asked him about you and why Yomi called you Kurama,he said I must ask you about it."

A short silence followed as if he was preparing for a long talk and carefully picking the sentences he was about to say in hid head.

„My true name is Kurama...and I am a demon."

I was looking at him in shock. I was never a lucky person...but the person I love to be a demon? That's beyond every bad luck.

„I am a fox demon who has been living for over 300 years,Yoko Kurama. I was a thief back in Makai,a good one. One day,I was being chased and badly injured. However,I managed to possess the body of an unborn child in my mother's womb,being born as Minamino Suichi. My true purpose of staying in human world,the Nigenkai,was to recover my strenght for mostly 10 years...but I just couldn't leave my mother,and decided to stay."

A fox demon...I didn't understand quite well.

„So...you're a fox?"

Kurama laughed,looking at me and smiling.

„Suichi is my human form,and in my demon form...well,let's just say I still look human,beside the tail and the ears... "

We both laughed. I wished I could see him in his demon form,being sure he'd look amazing. I noticed an X Japan's CD in the small pocket on my door,Kurama telling me it's his favorite band. I wondered if it could get any better than that. I put the CD in the CD player and heard the overwhelming sound of the song „Kurenai".

I was looking out of the window,imagining Kurama in his demon form...when I suddenly saw an amusement looked really far from where we were,but I knew it must be the one that's being set every summer and closed on winters,just a ten minute ride from our current location

„I really should visit an amusement park in the near future..." I said thoughtfully,still looking out of the window.

I suddenly realised we moved onto another road,leading to the center of the city...where the amusement park was located.

„K-Kurama...where are we going?" I asked,not trying to hide my surprisement.

„Haven't you said you want to go to an amusement park?" He smiled.

„Right." I smiled back.

I have never felt that way before,being so in love with somebody and not being able to tell him. I wasn't sure wether he was so kind to me because he liked me...or just because he was a good person.

Kurama and I made a deal before starting off:we'd take every scary ride in the amusement park. However,I wasn't sure if my stomach would bear all of that.

We went to the game center first. The arcade games were my specialty,so I proposed we play a very popular multiplayer game called Goblin City. I supposed Kurama wasn't that good with video games because a student of his caliber would usually spend all his time studying or saving the world from some ,he was beating the hell out of me.

„Oww...I don't wanna play anymore!" I frowned when another GAME OVER appeared on my screen along with that annoying music.

„I can see that. Shall we go somewhere else?" he laughed.

„Sure." I smiled.

The next station was the enormous roller coaster I had set my eyes on while still on the highway. Usually,I wasn't the type of person who'd be scared of heights...but this thing was so big I started to wonder.

I was admiring the big construction while Kurama was giving the tokens to the man under the stand. My stomach was aching...not because I was about to go on a 40 meters high roller coaster but because I was going with Kurama,which meant there was no room for panicking when reaching the maximum height and speeding down.

„Tayuka-chan,shall we go?" I heard Kurama calling me,behind the security gate.

„Y-yes..."

I run after him.

The seats were ment for two persons,and since the only seats available were the ones in front...

„Great...we got the first seats in the line..." I said,puttering around the security belt.

„Are you scared?"

I felt Kurama's hands gently pushing away mines and helping me with the seat belt.

„Of course not,don't be silly." I frowned,blushing.

„Okay,just asking..." he smiled,aware of the fact I lied.

We started moving,soon reaching the highest spot from which we were supposed to be speeding down. I could see the whole city under the orange sky. I never expected to be scared,but here I was...40 meters above-ground with the one I loved,shiverring.

„K-Kurama...?"

„Are you okay?" he asked,worried.

„This is...high!"

My hands gripping the metal for the arm support when I suddenly felt a warm hand on mine. I eased up my grip on the metal and opened my palm,letting his slide onto mine and holding it.

„Just hold my hand." He smiled.

My heart started pounding faster. Being 40 meters above-ground with Kurama _holding my hand _was a whole other thing.

While I was concentrated on his hand and on the strange feeling in my stomach...down we went! The speed was incredible,but I didn't let go of Kurama's hand even for a moment. I tried to open my eyes and look at him,but all I could see was his red hair flying here and there.

One thing was sure...I would _never_go on a roller coaster with somebody I like again.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The sun had already sinked under the horizon,tired of shining down onto us so brightly that day. A light breeze blew from the sea,bringing the smell of the ocean with it. As I was walking by his side and listening to his voice while he spoke,I felt the air getting heavier.

„So...would you like some donuts?" Kurama said while pointing at the donut stand a few meters before us.

„My stomach is still full from lunch...but there's still room for donuts!" I laughed.

Kurama insisted on paying for the donuts,as well as he insisted on paying for the lunch we had.

I remembered Keiko explaining dates to me. It was a few years ago,when Yusuke and her first started dating. According to her,if a boy insisted on paying for everything while you're out with him...it's a date. However,I wasn't sure wether she was actually right or wether the happiness had the same effect as being drunk.

Kurama drove me home. We both had school the next morning,and even though the finals were over and the stress gone...we still had trouble with getting up in the morning.

The car stopped before our house. I looked at him and smiled,sad our time together for that day had come to an end.

„Thank you for today Kurama-kun,it's been an amazing day."

„You're welcome. I hope we'll do this again sometime soon."

„I hope that too."

I got out of the car,holding my hand on the door and looking at Kurama.

„Well...see you then. Night!."

„Good night!" he waved me before I closed the door and entered the house.

Keiko was sitting in the living room with Yusuke and Atsuko,turning around to look at me when I came in.

„What?" I asked when I realised they wouldn't be taking their eyes off me any soon.

Keiko came to me run up to me and hugged be before stepping back and looking at me again. Her eyes were shining with curiosity,and I was so in need of telling my best friend what kind of adventure I went through today that I completly forgot about being angry at her and Yusuke.

„I saw Kurama's car outside...tell me everything!" Keiko giggled,taking my hands.

„Oh God...it was amazing!"

„Are you gonna tell me or what?"

Yusuke walked up to us,smirking.

„You feel like a curious girl,Yusuke?" I laughed,wondering why would Yusuke want to know what I did with Kurama.

„Oh,could you tell that by reading my mind?" Yusuke frowned.

„Sure. You'll know everything when the time comes...if it comes." I winked at him and went upstairs with Keiko.

Yusuke sat back on the couch,Atsuko lighting another cigarette.

„Kicked out of the girls club,huh?"

„Do I look like a girl or what?!" Yusuke yelled and went to his bedroom.

Keiko was staying over at our house,so we had the whole night to talk.

„You should've seen him in his car! He looked so...grown up! And then he took me to the amusement park and-" I stopped talking when I heard someone knocking on the door.

The door ajared and I saw Atsuko,smiling.

„Hello girls...may I come in?"

„Of course!" I smiled and invited her in.

We kept talking untill deep into the night,as Atsuko and I often did when she had a day off,just like today.

To Keiko and Atsuko...it was all clear-he liked me. However,I was still doubting it.

It was getting late. Keiko was yawning every few minutes,but continued talking...untill I almost fell asleep. Atsuko said good night and went to bed,Keiko and me doing the same.

I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes,sinking into the black void called dream...untill my emotions and feelings turned into pictures,forming a movie whose director was my heart.

I suddenly woke up when Keiko got up,trying not to make any noises. She sneaked out of the room,probably thinking I didn't notice her getting up.

_It took her longer than I expected_...-I thought to myself,knowing the reason Keiko was sleeping over and where she went in this exact moment.

Yusuke must've been waiting for hours now...and I could picture the look on his face when he'd hear the door of his bedroom opening, when he'd feel Keiko's fragile body shifting beside him and her arms embracing him. I just hoped they wouldn't make loud noises.

I too wanted somebody beside me that night...I wanted to feel his srms around me and his lips on my skin. And with that in mind...I fell asleep once again.

Again,I woke up...but this time it was because the air I was breathing was cold.

These warm hands came out of nowhere,embracing me and caressing me. I suddenly felt soft lips on my shoulder,leaving wet marks on my warm skin. I could feel his breath on my neck,then his hot tongue on my ear. And then I remembered what Yomi said to me.

This wasn't a dream.

I opened my eyes,my breathing changing. I tried to turn around,wanting to see who this mysterious man was...but he tightened his embrace and I couldn't move.

„W-who are you?" My voice was trembling.

A shrort silence followed,untill I couldn't feel the warmth of his body anymore.

Who are you?!-I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again.

* * *

The boring six hours at school were passing prettly quickly. I guessed it was because Yusuke hasn't skipped any classes that day and was entertaining Keiko and mewith his stories about the spirit world.

„Ohh...Yusuke,we've heard the story about you beating another detective's ass a million times by now!" Keiko was lamenting while eating her lunch.

„Yeah,you should talk about something else...really." I supported Keiko.

„Oh,really? I guess you'd rather hear about that redhead fox of yours!" Yusuke grinned before throwing a peace of bread at me.

„Hey,stop it! And no,I wouldn't rather hear about him..." I knew I was blushing.

The fact is,I didn't want to hear about Kurama's fighting skills or anything like that...I figured out I'd better let him tell me about that the next time we see each other.

The last hour was over at 2pm. Yusuke ,Keiko and I were waiting for Kuwabara in front of the school...aware of the fact he'd be at least 20 minutes late.

The sun was shining brightly among us as we waited,making us move under a tree...although it didn't make much of a difference . I leaned against the tree,thinking of Hiei. It was strange he didn't pop out of somewhere last night,making fun of me for some strange reason.

„Heeeeey guys!" we heard as Kuwabara was running towards us.

„Sorry I'm late but I run into Hiei,he wanted to kill me because I didn't bring Yukina home before eleven last night. I managed to run away,but I don't know how...I just kept running and running-"

„He must've thought there's not point in killing you...I bet he'd rather torture you for the rest of your life." I interrupted him.

„Yeah...sounds like Hiei to me." Yusuke laughed.

We headed home,the three of them continuing with the stories about Mr. Sarcasm,as they called him. I preferred checking my inbox on my cellphone.

„Whaaaaaaaaaaat?!" I yelled,my eyes fixed on the screen of the cellphone.

Everyone turned around,looking at me.

„What is it Tayuka?" Keiko asked anxiously.

„Have a look at this!" My cheeks were blushing.

Keiko came closer to me,followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

„Stop it right there guys! This is girls stuff." I yelled before they stopped a few meters from us.

„It's so irritating when they do that...come on Kuwabara,let's go to the arcades!" Yusuke frowned.

He knew Keiko would tell him everything afterwards was good at blackmailig,I have to admitt that.

„Oh my God,I knew it! I knew it Tayuka!" Keiko was jumping around.

„W-what should I reply?" Once again,I was panicking.

„I think we both know that Tayuka-chan..." Keiko said through a laugh.

It was Kurama,needless to say.

_-Hello Tayuka-chan! I was thinking of going to see a movie tomorrow...would you like to come with me?-_

That's what the message said. We finally decided he'd pick me up at 7pm tomorrow.

Actually,I was starting to get nervous because I knew there was no way this wasn't a date. Keiko continued telling me something's going to happen between us,but for me...it was just to soon.

„Hurry up Tayuka!" I heard Keiko calling me from the bedroom as I was drying my body with a towel.

I quickly put my underwer on,rushing out of the bathroom with my hair still wet.

Keiko took care of my hair while I was struggling with the make-up. I kept it simple,assuming Kurama wasn't the type of guy who likes girls with a doll face...and neether was I.

Finally,I was standing before the big mirror on the closet and giving the final touch to my hair. I was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt,paired with red converse all star shoes. I was nervous,and not even Keiko's advices helped me to calm down.

„Time to go sweetie!" Keiko said while smiling and holding my hand.

It was 5 to 7. Keiko and I went downstairs ,sitting on the couch while Yusuke was cheering for his favorite wrestler on the TV. He was jumping all over the living room and yelling,but I didn't hear a word of it...busy with my own thoughts. I suddenly felt somebody's hand on my shoulder,seeing Yusuke's face when turning my head onto the right.

„Sooo...tell the redhead I give him my permission to take you to a love hotel!" Yusuke smirked.

„Shut up Urameshi!" I hit him with a pillow,blushing.

And right in that moment,we heard the door bell ringing. I got up from the couch,Keiko and Yusuke raising their thumbs and smiling. I took a deep breath and walked to the door,knowing the sight behind them will myke my knees shudder. After taking another deep breath,I opened the door. There he was,with the most beautiful smile the world has ever seen. He was wearing white jeans paired with a blue shirt...and I stop thinking about how beautiful he looked in that outfit.

„Hello there..." I said,smiling.

„Ready?" he reached out to me with his hand.

„Of course." I took his hand and stepped out,closing the door behind me.

We walked around the right side of the car,Kurama opening the door for me. I saw Yusuke and Keiko squinting behind the curtains on the living room window,Kurama blowing the car horn and smiling when he noticed them.

The movie we were supposed to see was called „Love and war". It was about a general of the British army who fell in love with a nurse serving in the army,but the World War prevented him from being with her. It was a sad but a romantic movie,the right kind of movie to watch with the one you liked.

There was a strange thing going on though-we were surrounded by couples in the cinema. There wasa sex scene in the movie,during which the couple on sitting beside me was sharing passionate kisses...maybe even too passionate. I looked at Kurama,who was looking at me and laughing silently,having noticed the couple before I had.

„Nice choice. The movie was great..." I said as we were walking out of the cinema.

„I am surprised you managed to enjoy it beside those two. "

We both laughed.

„Believe it or not,I forgot about them after the first five minutes."

„So...shall we go and grab something to eat?"

A short silence followed. I happened to have a good idea,but I was affraid he might take it wrong. However,I decided to give it a try.

„You know what?" I said,stopping and looking at him.

„You should come at my place. I will make a nice dinner!"

„Sounds great! But...won't your parent be upset for bringing me home at this hour?"

„They're not at home. Besides,8:40 is still not bedtime."

He smiled and agreed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,but the thought of doing as I pleased without thinking about the consequences for once in my life was enough to encourage me.

We stopped by the nearest supermarket to buy the ingredients I needed for the dinner,and this time I insisted on paying as he had already paid for the cinema tickets. I had a whole picture of the dinner I was about to make in my head-I decided it'd be my famous gnocchi with cheese sauce,the sauce was a mixture of four types of cheese. It sound easy,but it wasn't really that easy to melt the cheese and having to avoid the clumps creating.

Once we were home,Kurama and I unpacked what we had just bought. I made him sit in front of the TV untill I finished,wanting to make all by myself. I stopped for a minute,realising how hilarious this all was-I was making dinner while he was waiting on the couch and watching TV...it sounded as an every day life of a Japanese family to me,or just like an old married cupple.

„Kurama,it's all set!" I called him happily before putting the last fork on the table.

He came from the living room,smiling when he saw me.

„Hope you're not allergic to cheese or something..." I blushed.

„No...actually,I love cheese." He smiled.

I sighed in relief.

I took the pan from the gas stove,barely lifting it since it was heavy. I was holding the handles on the pan,walking slowly so I don't spill it all out.

„Hevay,huh?" I heard Kurama saying as he was walking towards me,offering me his help.

He put his hand on the handle,instructing me to slowly let go of it...and so I did. He was holding one side,and just when he was about to take the other one too...I tripped and spilled the sauce all over him. I expected him to be angry...but he just laughed.

I was just standing before him in horror. I couldn't believe how I ruined this perfect date with my sloppiness. I was trying to brace up in those seconds that seemed like millions of ages,while Kurama was still standing a few centimeters from me and laughing. And before I knew it,I was grabbing a dishtowel from the sink and checking out the big white stain on his chest.

„Oh,I am so sorry Kurama...I promesse I'll buy you a new shirt tomorrow." I was looking at him with the dishtowel in my hands,trying to figure out how to use it without getting into an awkward situation.

„No,no...it's okay,don't worry,it's just a stain." He laughed.

„It's not just a stain...it won't go away." I said before remaining silent for a second,remembering what my mother told me to do in situations like this,since I'd always pour something on her clothes.

„Unless we wash it immediately!" I continued and took his hand,going upstairs to the bathroom in my room,the only bathroom in the house that wasn't emptied by my parents before going to Cuba.

It was only on the stairs that I realisd what I had just done-grabbed Kurama's hand without hesitation for the first time. When we got into the bathroom I took the spray my mother used in situations like this and sprayed it on the stain,rubbing on it with a sponge I found on the sink.

I never thought my mother's obsession with keeping the house clean would help me,but finding this sponge in the sink was a sign I would be more grateful to her in the future.

„It's okay,really...you don't have to do this." Kurama said in a kindly,lowering his head and looking at me.

„Don't worry,I'll be done in a minute." I said while still rubbing on the shirt.

I suddenly realised he had gone silent. I was affraid I had made him angry by insisting so much with the cleaning,or that he may gotten my intentions wrong...although I wasn't sure what else he might be thinking other than me wanting to clean the mess I did.

I raised my head up,looking into his green eyes. His expression was serious and lustful at the same time,when he suddenly took my hands in his. I strightened up,Kurama starting to push me backwards,his eyes still fixed onto mines. I realised I knew what that sweet creature had in mind,wondering how such an intention could be hidden.

He pushed me against the wall,a cold shiver sliding up my spine as my heart begun to pump wildly. I suddenly found myself unable of making any sound at all,waiting for his next touch...completly surrendering to his unspoken desire.

Kurama's hand reached to my cheek,storking it lightly as he was clinging to the wall with the other hand. He brought his lips closer to mines with agonising slowness,tangling his fingers in my hair.

He kissed me gently while I stayed frozen,affraid my heart might just burst out of my chest. I could feel his breath come and go with mine,his warm lips making me feel dizzy. My hand reached up to his hair,gently playing with it as his tongue was playing with mine.

I strightened up,causing Kurama to do the same. He started walking backwards,stopping after a few seconds. It took me a while before I realised we were in my bedroom,the thought of it making my heart skip a beat.

We laid on the bed,Kurama making his way on top of me. I looked into his eyes,letting my finger trace the corner of his perfect lips.

„I love you..." he whispered.

It cut straight through soft voice finally spoke those words I needed to hear to fully give myself up to him.

A short silence followed before Kurama's expression changed in anxiety,realising I had gone completly silent...not quite the reaction he had expected.

„I love you too..." I smiled.

Kurama smiled back, hand slowly slided up my back,unhooking my bra with no trace of hesitation.

I realise something deep inside me changed with the first kiss. We shared I no longer felt the presence of the shy me that would appear whenever I'd think about moments like this with Kurama...this something inside of me,making me his.

Soon after,the only thing separating our naked bodies was our warm breath,before I found myself completely lost in his embrace.

I slowly slid my finger down his neck,reaching down to his nipples. He let out a lusty moan as I was rubbing on it with my finger,feeling the bud hardening under my touch.

Kurama was kissing my shoulder while caressing my head with his left hand.

All these touches...they were all so familiar to me,like I had already felt all of this. Perhaps it could've been in a dream..a dream I used to have,but it was all in a haze.

I felt Kurama's breath on my neck after closing my eyes for a moment.

_This can't be real_...-I thought to myself.

„K-Kurama...was it really you?" I whispered before Kurama looked at me.

„Are you really the one who has been sneaking in my room?"

Kurama was looking at me in silence,letting out a silent laugh.

„In my demon form,Yoko...I just couldn't help it..."

I kissed him passionately,welcoming this feeling of happiness inside of my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Bright sunlight shone through the window,as the last thing on our mind last night was to pull over the curtains.

Last night...

I brought my finger onto my lips,remembering the motion of his lips. My finger moving to my jaw,sliding down and reaching my neck as I remembered his soft kisses.

I reached out for Kurama on the other side of the bed,although I remembered having fallen asleep in his embrace. I sat up when realising Kurama wasn't there,turning my head and seeing a small paper.

**_Making breakfast! :) _****- I smiled after reading the note.**

I took a quick shower,putting on shorts and an X Japan T-shirt.

I was brushing my hair,thinking of Kurama's moans and thrusts,about how good they made me feel. Only the fact that it was Kurama made my heart pound widely.

I turned towards the big mirror above the sink,almost yelling when I saw a small and black figure standing beside me in it.

„Hiei! Again?!" I sat on the toilet seat,my legs shaking.

„I see the fox has finally took his prey..." he said,smirking.

„Shut up Hiei!" I blushed.

„Fool,nobody tells me to shut up. Anyway,I came to check out if you're still alive..."

I bent to pick up the comb that fell on the floor.

„What the hell are you talking about?"

Hiei wasn't there when I looked back at the spot where he had been standing a minute ago,as usual.

I descended the stairs to the kitchen,smelling a yummy smell halfway to it,suddenly remembering how my mother used to make breakfast every morning for my father and me when I was little.

All of a sudden,I heard a noisy sound that resembled a pot falling onto the tiles on the kitchen floor,followed by somebody's silent mumbling. However,I was sure that mumbling wasn't cursing...unlike me,Kurama just wasn't the type.

I finally saw Kurama,frying something with his back turned to me. I chuckled when realising he was wearing my mother's apron,wondering what would her reaction be like when she'd she the boy her daughter spent the night with cooking breakfast in _her kitchen_ wearing _her apron._

I crept up to him,wrapping my arms around his abdomen,digging my face into his hair and clinging on to him firmly. Kurama didn't startle or anything,and I knew he already knew I was there.

„Good morning... " he smiled,speaking with an incredibly soft voice.

„Morning fox boy..." I pressed a light kiss onto the right side of his neck.

„Pancakes? My favorite."

Kurama put the last pancake on the plate and turned around,wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. His lips were warm and soft,and I remembered how those lips kissed every inch of my body last night,tightening my hug at the thought.

„How are you?" he asked as if he was trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice.

„Good...really good..."

We kept looking into each other's eyes,smiling.

„Are you sure?"

„Yes,I am sure." I kissed him,playing with his hair on his back.

„Tayuka,your cell phone has been ringing all morning... " Kurama said after breaking our kiss.

„Really? "

I went to the living room,looking for my cell phone. I didn't remember where I've put it last night so I looked everywhere,but still couldn't find it. Just when I was about to give up,I heard the familiar melody. I immediately realised where the sound was coming from...it was the only place where I didn't look at-under the books on the table.

It was Atsuko on the phone. I knew she'd be angry at me for not coming home last night,especially when she knew I was with a boy. But I thought her mind would be at ease once Yusuke told her I was with Kurama.

„H-helo?"

„Tayuka! Where the hell are you?! I called you a hundred times already!"

„Aunt Atsuko...please calm down,I'll explain..." I was trying to calm her down.

„Don't tell me to calm down Tayuka! Where are you?" she kept yelling.

„I am at my house. Kurama wanted to drive me home but I decided I'd stay here...I missed sleeping in my room a bit." I knew this was a lame story and that she wouldn't believe me.

I laugh on the other side of the line.

„Tayuka...you realise this is an unconvincing story,right?"

„Yeah...I do. I'll be home in an hour or two and explain everything." I laughed before saying it.

„Okay,see you at home."

„Okay..." I hung up.

„I am afraid Atsuko-san might lock you in the house for a while.

I heard Kurama's voice behind me.

„I'd run away...I'd do anything to be with you..." I said before getting up and coming closer to him,smiling.

„I am glad to hear that..." he said,pressing his lips onto mines and kissing me gently.

Kurama and I ate our breakfast before leaving the house. The pancakes he made were delicious,and he promessed he'd make them more often from that day on.

Kurama drove me home,and I had to face Atsuko. By the time I was at home...she was already drunk. I never understood how she could drink so much alcohol,I was sure she even drank more than the local drunkards that were gathering in the small park near our school.

At first,she was yelling at me and threatening she'd tell my mother about what happened...then she just calmed down and started asking me about Kurama. She was no fool,and she knew that Kurama couldn't have left me alone in that big house...and she knew a lot about dates and men.

My mind and heart were at ease. I was with the one I loved,I was living with Yusuke and Atsuko...everything was at it's place.

Kurama's mother got married,and I was invited to the wedding. It was a nice ceremony for just closest friends and family,and I was honored to be part of it. I also introduced Kurama to my mother and father. They liked him quite much,commenting he's a perfect boyfriend.

Hiei would often visit us,appearing out of nowhere when you least expected him,regularry scaring me to death.

My life turned upside down in just two months,in the time I least expected things to turn out like they did.

I was cherishing life in every breath,in every glass of water...in every moment with Kurama,thankful for havig found such happiness. I thought it was incredible how love changes people.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Another sunny day in June. The air was heavy and sultry,causing the crickets to chirp loudly. The park near the apartment we were to live was empty,the children enjoying a sunny day on the beach.

I had a lot of things on my mind,and moving in as soon as possible was my number one priority. Kurama's stepfather bought him an apartment when he graduated highschool,hoping he'd work in his company after finishing College. But that wasn't quite what Kurama had in plan for himself.

I had a hard time explaining to my parents I'd be living with Kurama.I know it wasn't easy for them,first I wanted to live with Atsuko and Yusuke...and now with my boyfriend. I knew it looked like I wanted to live with everyone except with them,so I spent two hours explaining to them how grateful I am and how much I love them. It was worth it.

The apartment wasn't that big,but it was more than enough for Kurama and myself. It had two bedrooms,including a bathroom in the master bedroom and one big bathroom . It also had a small balcony for romantic evenings,which I was sure we'd use often.

We were now adding the final decorations to our flat,after Kurama,Kuwabara and Yusuke brought in all the heavy furniture. Keiko and I were decorating the master bedroom while the guys were resting on the couch they had just brought into the living room.

One wall in the bedroom was painted in red,adding a touch of romance to it along with the little red candels on each night stand. The bedroom had a big window on the left side of the bed,long white curtains wallinf on the floor.

„The two of you are going to have a lot of fun in here..." Keiko grinned.

„Stop it!" I hit her with a pillow,laughing.

„And of course we're going to have a lot of fun here..." I continued.

„I am affraid I couldn't make the same mistake as a month ago and let you do that."

I heard the lovely voice behind me,immediately turning around and smiling when I saw Kurama with his hands crossed on his chest.

A month ago,Keiko and I organised a party while my parents were absent. Kurama was against the idea,but I told him to relax and that anything bad couln't possibly happen. However,it has later turned out he was right...my friends made a mess of the house and I was scolded.

„I'll leave you two alone.." Keiko laughed and left the room.

I came near to Kurama,putting my arms around his neck and clinging on to him while kneeling on the bed.

„She ment a party for just the two of us..." I smiled,looking into his eyes.

„You know that's an offert I cannot refuse..." Kurama brought his lips closer to mines,kissing me passionately.

Gently,he pushed me on the bed,laying on top of me. His eyes turned gold again,and I was ready to welcome the other side of the one I loved. And just when he was about to kiss me again,he looked aside...like a sound interrupted him,his eyes returning to their normal color.

„Guys,I made..." Keiko was staring at us in silence.

„Lunch...Oh I am sorry...I'll leave the bento boxes in the kitchen..." Keiko was blushing.

„It's okay Keiko,we'll be there in a minute." I said,laughing.

Kurama and I looked at each other,laughing when our eyes met before getting up and joining the others in the kitchen.

Everything was great-we were hanging out with our friends,school had finished just two weeks ago...there wasn't anything I could complain about. Except for one thing...

It happened two and a half months ago,on our first anniversary.

Kurama and I were out,having dinner after watching a movie I chose. We were having a great time,talking about everything just like we used to. After the dinner,we took a walk beside the river,and then headed home.

His mother was sleeping over at his stepfather's house,so we went to Kurama's house. As soon as we entered the house,Kurama's hands were wrapped around me and I was melting under the assault of his warm lips.

He took me in his hands and carried me upstairs,to his bedroom. It was a middle sized room,with a bed under the window and a writing desk on the left side of the bed. I didn't pay much attention to the other furniture and the other details,concentrating on Kurama instead. He laid me on the bed,laying on top of hands found their way to his shirt,unbuttoning it while he had already took mine off and was now working on my bra. Soon after,I could feel the warmth of his naked body on mine...then he looked straight into my eyes,their beautiful green color replaced with golden gloss.

„Tayuka...go before it's too late...I won't be able to stop..." Kurama groaned.

„Kurama...what's going on?" I asked anxiously.

He scared me,I thought he was in pain.

„My demon form...I can't explain it to you now...just go..."

I didn't care what he said.

_I love him...-_I thought to myself as I was facing the noted thief,Yoko Kurama. His silver hair was sparklig under the moonlight,the light illuminating the fox's ears. Actually...that was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I reached out to his face,cupping his cheek in my hand for a second and then moving it onto his hair. It was as soft as a feather.

„Kurama..." I whispered while watching the gorgeous demon before me.

„Tayuka...I can't do this...you might not survive it..."

„I'll be okay...just hold me tight..." I said before sitting up and kissing him.

I pulled him down onto myself. He was hesitating at first,but he couldn't hold back for the whole night.

Genkai later told me that it's nearly impossible for a human to survive making love to a demon because of his incredible strenght. However,there were a few people who survived.

When I woke up the next morning,Kurama was lying beside me in his human form. I felt nothing but pleasure that night,but I had bruises on certain parts of my body. I got up and stood in front of a big mirror across the bed,observing the bruises on my shoulders and on my upper legs.

„I am so sorry,my love..." I felt Kurama's hands on my shoulders.

I looked at him in the mirror. His face was a mxture of gloomness and sadness. I turned around and cupped his cheeks in my hands.

„Last night was the best night of my life Kurama...I felt nothing but pleasure and pure love."

He took my hand and we sat on the bed.

„When a fox demon who has a human form finds it's lifetime mate,it transforms in it's demon form every time they feel aroused. It usually happens after one year of relationship, If we realise the person we've been with will be the one we'll love for the rest of our life... "

„You'll turn into Yoko every time?"

„I am afraid so." He looked at his hands.

„Hey..." I turned his head towards me with my finger.

„It's okay. I love you no matter what form you're in...you'll always be my Kurama."

I said before kissing him.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

It has been a month since Kurama and I started living together. I got used to having Yoko in bed almost every night,but the only person that knew was Keiko.

The two of us had agreed that we'd go to the beach in the morning,but I didn't feel like it. I lay on the couch,trying to focus on the TV while my inside was feeling like a rotten apple. Kurama went to the supermarket to buy the groceries for dinner,and I was alone with this feeling of nausea that hit me in early morning and didn't stop all day. It wasn't the first time it happened,and I was affraid there was something wrong with me.

Finally,I heard the door lock unlockingand a few moments after,Kurama entering. He was holding a big shopping bag that was full to the top. He put it on the armchair as he bent beside me,pating my head.

„Hey there...feeling any better?" He said in a silent voice.

„Not at all...I think I might've gotten a stomach virus or something..."

„Could be. Listen,I'll carry you to the bed now and make you a nice soup."

„You're my angel..." I smiled before Kurama kissed me and took me in his arms.

However,this horrible nausea didn't go away after I ate the soup,and I thought the best idea would be falling asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of my cellphone,feeling Kurama move behind me,the sound waking him too. I kissed his hand that was on my waist before answering.

„Hello?"

„Tayuka? I am before your apartment...are you ready?"

„Not yet...wait a second,I'll open the door for you." I hung up before feeling light kisses on my shoulder. I lay down on the bed,looking at Kurama's eyes uppon me.

„Keiko?" he asked before I nodded.

„So you'll be going to the beach at 8 am?" He continued.

„Yes. You're free to sleep some more." I kissed him and got up,leaving the bedroom.

I let Keiko in,instructing her to wait for me to get ready. Keiko took Yusuke's car and we drove to the nearest beach,beside the forrest. We'd usually go to a small sandy cove,a kilometer from the main beach. We had our own little paradise that only we knew about,and it was a twenty minutes ride from us so Kurama and I would go there too.

We went for a swim as soon as we arrived,cooling our bodies in the refreshing July sea. I loved diving ever since I was a child,and the world under the sea was especially beautiful in that cove...I'd spend hours diving.

While sunbathing on our little private beach,where our bodies were relaxed while listening to the waves splashing against the rocks and where the sun shone relentlessly among us,I realised Keiko was unusualy quiet. Actually,she has been quiet the whole way to the beach. It was as if she was trying to gather the courage to tell me something,but somehow still wasn't ready to take of the weight off her back.

„Keiko? Is there something you wanna talk about?" I asked her after taking off my sunglasses ad sitting up,looking at her pale skin shining on the sun.

Keiko sat up and looked at me,her face shining with joy.

„I thought you'd never ask! There's something I've wanted to tell you ever since this morning..." she was procastinating.

„Tayuka...I am pregnant."

I couldn't believe what she said. My best friend...my two best friends are going to have a baby.

„Ohhh Keiko!" I hugged her before feeling tears coming into my eyes and breaking our hug.

„Have you told Yusuke yet?"

„Yes...I told him last night. God...he was so happy he started crying."

„I am not far from it either..." I whiped the tears from my eyes just before they were to roll down my cheeks.

„Anyway...we're organising a party tomorrow evening. Kurama and you mustn't miss it."

„Okay,I'll come sooner and help you with the preparations."

We talked some more,I was teasing Keiko that her baby will fire the first spirit gun while still in the diapers and similar things...I was just enjoying it too much.

Soon after,we went for another swim. The water seemed colder because of our body temperature got higher on the sun,and I was having second thoughts about going in. But Keiko pulled my hand while trying to steady herself...and I fell in.

We were swimming and diving not really far from the shore when I suddenly felt that familliar feeling in my stomach. My feet were heavy and I couldn't swim anymore so Keiko helped me to the shore. As soon as we got to our beach towels I run to the nearest bush,throwing up. Keiko followed me,holding my hair while I was emptying my stomach like a sick dog.

After a few minutes,we went back to the towels where I cleaned my mouth.

„Tayuka...what was that?" Keiko asked anxiously while handing me a bottle of water and a mint.

I took a sip from the bottle.

„I don't know...it's been going on for a week now..." I put the mint in my mouth and looked at Keiko.

She looked really worried,as I would be if something like this was happening to my best friend.

„Honey...have Kurama and you always used protection?"

I froze the moment she mentioned that. The possibility of pregnancy never crossed my mind for the past week since I've been having these nauseas.

„Yes...I think so..." I was trying to remember,but there were so many times...I couldn't possibly remember.

„You have to be sure...because this is exactly what I have been going through a week ago."

„Will you go to the doctor with me tomorrow?" I asked her.

„Of course I will." She hugged me.

The thought of having a baby with Kurama was one of the most beautiful things that could happen,in my mind. But I didn't want to think about his reaction to that.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

When I told Kurama about Keiko's pregnancy he couldn't stop laughing,saying he couldn't imagine Yusuke being a father in his eighteen...not realising he might find himself in the same situation.

I woke up at seven am,realising Kurama wasn't with me. I sat up,slowly opening my eyes and realising we forgot to pull over the curtains again. I suddenly heard the sound of dishes being pulled out of the kitchen cupboard,and I knew Kurama had gotten up early to make breakfast once again. I really wanted to wake up early once in a while and make breakfast for the two of us...but I love sleeping too much,so Kurama was the one making it almost every morning.

I took a shower and did my make up before dressing up,ready to deal with the stress I'd be facing in a few hours. I went to the kitchen where the table was already set,and where a pleasent smell was spreading through the entire apartment.

Kurama came near me,kissing me before sitting on the chair.

„Tayuka-chan,are you feeling okay this morning?" Kurama asked before taking a sip from the glass on the table.

„Yes,I am fine." I smiled.

„Good. I'll be going for a coffee with Yusuke and Kuwabara then. Please take care while I am away...okay?"

He sounded worried. I thought it might've been because I scared him with the nauseas I had been having for the whole week.

„Hey..." I got up and walked around the left side of the table,reaching him.

„I am okay,don't worry." I said after putting my arms around his neck and leaning my head onto his.

„Okay then. I'll be back soon." Kurama kissed my hand and got up,walking to the door.

„I'll see you later,then."

„Love you!" He yelled before closing the door after him.

I ate the rest of my omelette and drank the rest of my orange juice,sitting before the TV as I was waiting for Keiko to pick me up.

As I was running through the channels on the TV,I came across a show about pregnancy. I turned off the TV,laying on the couch and putting my left arm across my eyes.

I couldn't help it but think about Kurama's reaction if I really was pregnant. I couldn't imagine our parent's faces when they'd hear the news. We were too young for such a big responsability...it was as if somebody was forcing us to grow up faster than we should.

However,maybe I wasn't expecting a baby and was worrying too much.

I heard the door bell,and realised I had fallen asleep while waiting for Keiko to come. I slowly got up,feeling dizzy again. When I opened the door,Keiko and I immediately left for the doctor because we were already late.

In the meanwhile,Kurama had parked the car on a parking beside Yusuke's house.

„How is she?" Kurama heard a familiar voice behind him.

„Better..." he said after turning around and seeing Hiei.

„Don't tell me you haven't sensed the energy inside of her,fox?"

Kurama lowered his head and looked at the key in his hands.

„I sensed it..."

„I guess we'll be having another fox around..."

„Probably..." Kurama smiled lovingly at the thought of holding our baby in his arms.

„You should talk to Genkai,the energy coming from her isn't human. Take care of her,Kurama..." Hiei said before vanishing again.

Kurama knew it and he was aware of the fact we slept together while he was in his demon form. It wasn't possible in anyway that the child was human.

Keiko and I were waiting at the hospital. We were the only woman under their thirties,and everyone was looking at us as if we had a contageous disease or something similar.

„Konoe?" I heard the doctor's voice calling us into the office.

It was a woman in her middle fourties,a really kind and compassionate woman,I'd say. I was instructed to lie down on a padded table before the doctor spread a gel on my belly,rubbing a transducer device over it. Our eyes were fixed on the small screen beside the bed,when the doctor showed us a small spot that resembled a pease,saying it's my six week old baby.

Suddenly,the picture on the screen distorted before the device started started to smoke,shutting down.

„Ow,I am sorry about this. The hospital should provide new ultrasound devices the sooner possible!" the doctor was apologising,not realising there wasn't anything wrong with the device.

„I am sorry but I don't think it'll be possible to make a picture this time..."

„It's okay...don't worry." I said,whiping the gell off my belly.

Keiko drove me home,helping me with the lunch. Kurama,Kuwabara and Yusuke were still celebrating Yusuke's baby,not realising there'll soon be another one to celebrate.

I was slicing the potatoes while Keiko was preparing the meat when she suddenly mentioned Genkai's birthday. We were all invited to her birthday „party" on Sunday... the day after tomorrow.

I realised I had only a day for buying her a present,even though I knew grandma wouldn't mind if I brought her a cake instead of a present.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

I was sitting in the darkened living room,the light coming from the screen of my cell phone being the only light reaching to me. I was feeling sick again and I thought sleeping would help me to feel better...but I couldn't sleep. I preparing a whole speech in my head,wondering wether I'll be able to speak even a word when the time comes. Kurama was never panicking or running away from the responsibilities or the aftermaths caused by his own actions. However,this situation required something more than patience and tolerance.

I had four missed calls from Kurama...I replied none of them,affraid I wouldn't be able to speak after finding out I was carrying his baby.

My thoughts were cut through when I heard the sound of the door opening,Kurama opening the light and rushing towards me. He sat beside me on the couch,breathless. I noticed the worried look on his face.

„Tayuka-chan...why haven't you been responding my calls? Are you okay?" Kurama asked anxiously after taking my hands into his.

I looked into his eyes for a moment,feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I bursted into tears,still looking at him.

„I love you Kurama..." I was sobbing.

Kurama got even more scared,wondering what caused this reaction of mine. He pulled me into his embrace and I found myself resting on his chest,my face in his thick red hair.

„What happened,my love?" He asked gently while patting my head.

I sat up,looking at him and getting ready to speak the words I prepared. Realising I forgot all I wanted to say,I felt tears rolling down my cheeks again.

„Kurama...I...I..." I couldn't say it,affraid of his reaction.

„Kurama...I am..." I bursted into tears again.

Kurama pulled me into his embrace again,smiling and patting my head.

„I know..." he said gently.

He knew?I wasn't sure we were talking about the same thing. I looked up and our eyes met.

„You know...?"

„I am here...I'll always be here. I love you as much as I love this baby."

My mouth widened into a big and sencere smile as I threw myself onto Kurama,finding myself on top of him. A lovely sight,I must say.

„Aww...you know? I am the happiest woman alive just because of having you by my side."

I felt his hand on my back,slowly sliding under my shirt and working on my bra as I was watching his red hair turning silver beneath me.

„There's something you must know Tayuka..." Kurama spoke with a deeper voice.

„Tell me..." I was resting my head against his chest,playing with his silver tail.

„This baby...I sense a different energy from it,it's not entirely human because of being concieved while I was in my demon form."

I looked at him when hearing what he said.

„It doesn't have to mean anything for the baby itself,except that it'll have powers similar to mines..."

„What are you trying to tell me?" I asked anxiously.

Kurama sat up and I found myself sitting on his lap.

„Tayuka...most of the humans...die during delivering a demon baby with this kind of energy."

I was looking at him,shocked. I suddenly realised I was taking an enormous risk,and I knew what he had in mind. However, this child inside of me was the fruit of our love...something we created together while swearing eternal love to each other...I couldn't allow anyone to take it out of me.

„No Kurama...I _will_ have this baby."

„I couldn't bear a life in which you don't exist...an existance without you by my side is something I don't want..." I saw a tear in the corner of his eye.

I couldn't believe I just saw a tear in Yoko Kurama's eyes. Genkai told me about him as a ruthless killer and a thief incapable of loving...why did he chose someone like me?

„It's okay..I'll be fine...after all,I survived making love to Yoko Kurama...I won't die delivering his baby." I smiled.

„I am affraid you're much more ruthless than I am..."

Kurama said before kissing me and makinf his way on top of me. I felt his lips on my neck,leaving wet marks all over it as he was genly kissing it. I run my fingers through his hair as he looked at me,smoothing it back from his face. I saw a smile tugging on the corner of his lips and forming a smile as he lowered to press another kiss on my sensitive neck. I was getting lost in the warmth of his strong body,his touches making my body shiver.

As I welcomed him inside of me,I realised this baby couldn't have come in a better time.

I would say he was a slave of love and justice rather than saying he was a ruthless killer. There were always only one heart and only one soul inside of him,regardless of him having a tail or not.

Kurama and I went looking for a present for Genkai that afternoon...and ended up passing half Tokyo to find the present we thought she might like. I say might because grandma was an unpredictable person,you never knew how she'd react or what she'd like.

We were passing by a patisserie,holding hands.

„Tayuka,would you like some ice-cream?" I heard Kurama say.

„Are you trying to get me fat?" I laughed.

„Did it sound as if I was?" Kurama smiled,pulling me into his embrace.

„Of course not,you warmhearted thief."I said before being rewarded with a kiss.

We found a place to sit on the patisserie's terrace. Kurama went to order at the counter while I was waiting at the table,observing the people walking.

„Keiko!" I yelled when seeing Keiko and Yusuke.

Keiko waved to me before approaching me. She was shining,as if the baby inside of her was transmitting it's energy into her.

„Hello guys!" I smiled when they came close to me.

Before I managed to say anything else,Yusuke had already welcomed me into his embrace.

„Congratulatiooooons! I always knew he was the right one! I am so happy for you guys!"

„Ow,Urameshi...I am so happy for you too! I can't believe we've grown up together,and now our children are going to do so too!" I said as I sat back on the chair,inviting them to sit with us too.

Kurama came back with two cups of ice- cream,surprised when seeing Yusuke and Keiko.

„Hello!" Kurama smiled,putting the cups on the table.

„Come here,you naughty fox!" Yusuke hugged him.

„Congratulations guys!" Keiko said,smiling.

„Thank you." Kurama smiled when parting from Yusuke and sitting down next to me.

„I knew you're not as innocent as you seem Kurama." Yusuke grinned.

„Shall I take this as a joke?" Kurama laughed.

„Take it as a fact." I said before kissing his cheek gently.

„You guys...you're so cute together,just a perfect match." Keiko smiled.

„Thank you Keiko." I blushed,wrapping my arms around Kurama's hand.

_A perfect match...I guess I've found myself a perfect man_-I thought to myself while smiling at the one I'd be spending the rest of my life with.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

A light breeze flew from the sea as I closed my eyes and let the sun shine on my face. I inhaled deeply,the slightly salty scent of the sea overwhelming my spirit. I remembered that amazing night on the beach while feeling the silken sand slipping through my fingers. I could feel Kurama's touch on my fragile skin as if it was happening in that same moment ,his hands roaming all over my body under the moonlight...when I suddenly felt cold and wet lips on my neck. I turned my head onto the right,Kurama smiling at me.

„Perhaps you'd like a refreshing swim? " Kurama said while making circular motions on my belly withhis index finger.

„Actually...I would." I said before kissing him.

There was nothing I loved more than Summer and the sea. I enjoyed every minute in the water and under water,exploring the sea world. My father used to joke and say that if mermaids existed,I'd be the proof of it.

Even though the beach was sandy,the seafloor was covered with small stones. With a few quick steps,I was already swimming while Kurama was still standing in the shoal.

„What's the matter Kurama?" I laughed.

„Foxes are not really fond of water..." Kurama said while trying to keep the balance and avoiding falling into the water.

I was watching his red hair flying on the wind,his blue swimming pants suiting him perfectly.

As I was admiring his beautiful figure,Kurama found himself in the water,finally loosing the battle with the gravity. I inhaled deeply and slipped under the water,emerging from the water when getting to him. The water was up to our waist at the spot where we were standing.

I looked up at Kurama, the little droplets on his body reflecting the sun.

„Unfortunatelly,we'll have to leave in two hours. The ride to Genkai's temple will be a long one." Kurama said while patting my head.

„Well...I guess we'll have to take a quick swim then." I was placing gentle kisses on his chest.

However,this was less than a quick swim. I was starting to feel dizzy again,and we had to leave.

The Genkai Temple was a six hours drive by car from Tokyo. Kurama wanted us to take the bullet train,saying it was more comfortable,but I thought I would feel more comfortable in the car. We were supposed to go with Yusuke and Keiko,but they decided to go one day earlier...wanting to spend some time alone in those beautiful mountains.

We had to stop three times,the first two times because of me feeling sick and the third one because of Kurama having to use the toilet. Somehow,I thought it was cute. I had the feeling we were a real little family heading to a family trip. Even though the third member was still to come.

„My God...I don't think I'll be able to run all the way up this time..." I said while staring at the enormous stone stairs leading to the temple.

„That's why I am here." I felt Kurama's hands on my shoulders.

I managed to climb half of the stairs,finally stopping.

„K-Kurama...I can't go on anymore..." I was leaning onto a tree,panting.

Kurama took me into his arms,smiling.

„Shall we continue now?"

„Sure." I said before kissing him.

Despite our efforts to arrive on time,we were more than half an hour late.

„Well,I guess only Kurama and Tayuka are missing..." Genkai said before Kurama opened the door.

„Happy birthday grandma!" I smiled.

„Sorry we're late Genkai."

„But someone's out of condition these days..." Kurama continued,looking at me.

I frowned at him.

„Well,sit down children...let's eat." Genkai laughed.

We were sitting around a big table along with Yusuke,Keiko,Kuwabara,Yukina and Shizuru,with Genkai at the head of the table. Yusuke and Keiko had already told Genkai and the others about the baby...it was our turn now.

Everyone was happy,making jokes at Genkai's age and similar things...but I didn't feel like joking. I was feeling guilty for not telling anyone,not even our parents knew about the baby.

„Tayuka,would you come with me for a second? I have something to show you." Genkai said,getting up from the table.

„Okay..."

I followed her through the corridor to the small kitchen,where she rarely suddenly stopped,lighting a cigarette.

„In what month are you?"

I froze.

„H-how did you know?" I asked,shocked.

„A woman knows such things. Besides..." She turned around and threw the cigarette in a glas of water.

„The baby you're carrying...it was concieved with Yoko Kurama,am I right?"

„Yes..."

„Tell me Kurama,do you know what it means?" Genkai asked.

I looked around,spotting Kurama behind me.

„Yes Genkai,I know." Kurama said,wrapping his arms around my waist.

„I won't tell you what to do.I know you well enough to know you've already made up your mind about having the baby. Therefore,when the time comes...come to me,it's safer than going to a hospital."

I started at her for a moment,realising I had never seen her this worried before.

„It's my fault..." Kurama said,lowering his head onto my shoulder.

„Your fault?"

„Your fault?" I repeated,turning around,looking at him with misty eyes.

„It takes two to make a child Kurama. This isn't anyone's fault...it happened,and I am happy that it did. Bearing your child's the thing I've wanted from the day we first met,because you're the one I'll be spending the rest of my life with,remember?"

Kurama lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled,a tear finding it's way across the corner of his eye.

„In 300 years...I've never been as happy as I was when realising I'll become a father." Kurama pulled me into his embrace.

„Thank you Tayuka..." Kurama said,pressing a light kiss on my hair.

I knew Kurama was happy about becoming a father,he never said he wasn't. But seeing his tears when repeating those words was the thing I was waiting for.

„Children,there is one more thing I have to tell you." Genkai said.

We turned around,realising the voice came from the room beside the kitchen. We entered the small guest room,seeing Genkai sitting on the small commode and instructing us to sit on the commode before her by waving her hand.

Doing as we were instructed,we sat on the commode in front of Genkai. Kurama took my hand in his,gently massaging my palm with his thumb.

„Tayuka...there is something you need to know." She begun.

„Long time ago,when humans and demons lived together,three kings were planting the seed of fear into everyone. Their names are Raizen,Yomi and Mukuro. However,Raizen was considered the most powerful of the three. "

I couldn't see the point of this story,but I continued listening.

„Raizen was chased by a league of demons,causing him to hide and run. One day,however,he was badly injured. He was healed by a human woman,with whom he fell in love,and after that...he swore not to eat humans ever again. The woman gave birth to two babies...twins-a boy and a children happen to have the demon blood inside of them,blood that has skipped a thousand generations before awakening. Yusuke and you...are the only ones who have been able to sustain Raizen's power in it,becoming half demons. That's why you survived making love to Kurama,and that's why you'll survive the birth of this child."

Yusuke and I? I didn't understand a thing Genkai said.I looked at my hands,feeling dizzy.

„A-are you saying...Yusuke and I are fraternal twins?!" I yelled in shock after rasing my head and looking at Genkai.

„Yes,even though you were born by different mothers. We never told either of you because of your families,and because we wanted you to live a normal life,but it turned out you're both involved with the spirit and demon world anyway..."

I was trying to understand,but the shock took over me. All this years,my parents weren't actually my byological parents...and Yusuke was y brother.

I felt strong hands on my shoulders and a distorted voice calling me as I lost myself in the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

I could heard somebody calling my name and somebody's warm hand holding mine,but I couldn't control my body and open my eyes. This gentle voice was calling my name,and I knew it was Kurama.

I suddenly saw a small light approaching me. I knew I can't be dead,and this was different from the usual explainings of death.

The light was coming closer in every second. It was less than five meters before me now,and I realised it was a man. As he was coming closer,I could tell the features of his body.

His eyes were shining in the darkness while he was walking,illuminating a tattoo under his left eye. His long white hair was floating in the air,looking like a shield around his muscular body.

The man was now a few centimeters before me,looking at me with his dark eyes.

„You really look like her..." the man spoke.

„How old are you now?"

I was hesitating,trying to figure out who this man was.

„E-eighteen..." my voice was shaking.

„What a beautiful woman you have become...just like your mother."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I have never seen this man before,but I could feel a strong connection with him.

„I have been dreaming of this day,and now that it has finally came I don't know what to say to you."

He reached up to my head with his hand,patting it gently.

„I want you to know I'll always be here for you and your brother,even though you won't be able to see me. I'll be protecting you from another world,along with your mother."

I have never seen this man before,and yet I could feel the enormous amount of love coming from his heart,making me feel the same.

„Why now? Why haven't you showed up before?" I cried out to my father before me.

„You didn't know of my existance,I thought revealing it would be a burden for you at a young age. But now you know I am here,and that it'll stay like that forever."

His image was starting slowly fade while his eyes were fixed on my belly.

„Take care of my grandson,he'll be a strong one." He said before completly fading,like he never even existed.

I opened my eyes,seeing everybody's worried faces. Kurama sighed when I looked at him,lifting my hand from my belly and kissing it.

„Thanks God you're okay..." he whispered.

I smiled before I felt another hand on my shoulder.

„Are you okay? We felt a strange presence in the room while you were unconscious."

I looked into his eyes,seeing the same light I had seen in our father's eyes.

All this years,we've grown up thinking we're cousins and best friends. We've never tried to realise where did this strange closeness between us come from,but we were always there for each other,guiding one another whenever the situation became unbearable for one of us.

„It was our father..." I said while looking at Yusuke.

„Genkai told me everything while you were sleeping..." Yusuke was smiling.

„And I can't believe we've been twins all this time and didn't have the opportunity to pull off twins-pranks!" he yelled.

„Ouch! Watch it,hag!" Yusuke yelled while rubbing the top of his head with his hand after Genkai punched him.

„Yusuke? Sometimes you really are an idiot." I laughed.

I realised not much will be changing from that day on. We were still the same people we were before discovering the true nature of our relationship,and it was going to stay like that.

Hiei paid me a visit that night,requesting an explenation about that day's happenings. I told him everything,but he disappeared when I tried to ask him to be the baby's godfather in return.

We woke up in early morning,having a quick lunch and saying goodbye to Genkai before leaving. We had a hard time trying to separate Kuwabara from Yukina,who was staying with Genkai,but eventually he realised he wouldn't have problems with visiting her every week end.

The hardest part was yet to come. Kurama and I agreed that the news had to be told to our parents as soon as we came home,and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

We decided inviting them over to have dinner would be the best thing to do,believing food and a nice atmosphere would relax us all.

„Relax honey,nothing bad can happen." Kurama spoke while frying the vegetables in a pan.

„I don't know...they might take this the wrong way." I was trying to relax and peel the potatoes.

Kurama took the pan off the stove,placing it on the sink.

„I won't let them make any decisions for us.I am here with you..." Kurama said while holding my hand.

„Kurama...you always manage to calm me down..." I said,kissing his neck.

I knew I shouldn't ve done it,his the was his sensitive spot. I felt his hands sliding down my back,while his breathing was slowly changing from normal to slightly heavy. I looked at him,seeing the lust in his eyes.

„We have a dinner to prepare...this goes after."

„You're right..." Kurama smiled before kissing me and going back to work.

He knew I wanted it as much as he did,perhaps that's why he didn't ignore my warning and do what he had in mind to.

Dinner was ready,we were ready...and the guests had just arrived,even Kurama's half-brother was there. I put on a wide blouse,affraid somebody might notice my belly that was now slightly bigger than usual.

Everything was going as planned,everyone was in a good mood and the food was great. Our families probably knew that someday we'd get married,since moving in together was the first step towards ,I was sure they didn't expect the news we were about to tell them to come this soon.

Kurama and I were taking the dirty dishes in the kitchen,ready to serve the dessert I made. It was a chocolate cake Keiko gave me the recipe for.

I put the plates on the sink,inhaling deeply. Then,I felt Kurama's hands around my waist,his head resting on my shoulder.

„Relax,my love...it's going to be okay..."

I turned around,seeing Kurama's smiling face.

„I hope so..." I said before he kissed me.

The dessert was served in the living room,with a bottle of sweet dessert wine. I had a hard time explaining why I can't drink it,lying I never drink dark wine because my blood pressure looked at me,both of us aware it was the time to tell our families what was the true purpose of this dinner. Kurama and I were sitting on the two-seater,his half-brother on the armchair on our left side and our parents on the three-seater before us.

Kurama proposed a toast,realising it was the easiest way to tell them.

„First of all,I would like to thank all of you for and I arranged this dinner because we have something really important to share with you."

Everybody's eyes widened when he said that,all of them thinking of the same reason. Kurama put the glass on the table,taking my hand.

„I..I am pregnant." I said,smiling.

Everyone was looking at us with their eyes wide opened,in silence. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife,and I realised it was a bad sign. Kurama tightened the grip on my hand,thinking it might help me to calm down.

Suddenly,Kurama's mother smiled and got up.

„Congratulations! I wish you all the best." She said.

Everyone else did the same,shaking our hands and hugging us.

I never thought they would take it like this. I thought my mother would want to kill Kurama or something like that,having told me she wouldn't allow children before I got married five years ago. I was surprised I stil remembered that.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

I remember reading that pregnancy is the most beautiful period in a woman's life...who am I to say it's wrong?

Now that I was in the sixth month of pregnancy,my head was full of questions and fears. I couldn't help it but think about the horrors I heard about the pain during labour. I am the type of person who doesn't handle pain very easy...and knowing I had to go through it made me feel nervous.

But most of all,I was overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness. I'd forget about my swollen legs and the pain in my back when thinking I was carrying that little creature inside of me,the son of Yoko Kurama.

Genkai would visit too,along with Yusuke and Keiko. Keiko was shining with happiness every time I'd see her. She'd smile even when she was in pain due to the swolen legs and the heartburn.

Keiko and I once promised to each other that we'd be pregnant at the same time,in order for our childre to grow up together just like their parents did.

_How funny...-_I smiled at the thought while sitting in the airmchair and caressing my belly.

I suddenly heart the door lock unlocking,followed by Kurama's soft voice saying he was home. I closed my eyes,counting the seconds before feeling his touch.

Finally,I felt his gentle hands shifting under my neck and lifting my head up. He lowered his head,placing a soft and delicate kiss on my lips.

„Hello..." he said,his smile not hiding the joy to see me.

„Hi there..." I smiled back.

He kissed me once again before coming in front of me and placing his head and his palm on my belly. Kurama closed his eyes,as if he was waiting for our little one to move.

„Did our son behave today?"

„A few kicks here and there..." I laughed.

Kurama's hand started moving,caressing my belly. I looked down at him,realising how fast life passes. Yesterday I was just a girl who graduated high school,and now I was already expecting my first child.

I started patting Kurama's head,thinking of how an amazing father he was going to be. We suddenly heard the phone ringing,Kurama getting up and answering.

„Hello Chizuru-san." Kurama said.

It was the second time my mother was calling that day.

„Yes,of course. We'd love to have you for dinner today." Kurama said while looking at my frowning face.

After a few other polite answers,Kurama hang up the phone and came near me,saying he'll make dinner.

Finally,we ended up inviting Kurama's parents too,so poor Kurama had to prepare a meal for eight of us.

While Kurama was taking the role of a master chef,I was helping him as much as I could. However,my thoughts flew back to my ancestral father.

Those few minutes I talked with him were enough to make me realise how much I'd like him to be with me right now,to meet his grandson and granddaughter. I knew Yusuke was feeling the same,even worse considering the fact he actually met our father during his stay in the Makai two years ago. I wish I also had that privilege...

Kurama did a splendid job in the kitchen,our mothers complimenting him with every new dish he brought on the table.

„So,Tayuka-chan,have you and Shuichi already thought of a name for the baby?" Shiori asked kindly.

„Well...we were thinking of naming him Sasuke."

„Sasuke?" My mother gave me a surprised look.

„Yes. Shuichi and I absolutely adore that name. Right Shuichi?"

„That's right." Kurama smiled at me.

It was at times like those,when we were all together,that I realised how hard it was to think of him as Kurama and refer to him as Shuichi.

„That's a lovely name..." Shiori smiled at us.

I remembered reading about that name in a book of Japanese history while Kurama and I were going through books of Japanese names...and so we decided our son will be named after a great ninja,considering it'll probably have some of his father's powers.

The dinner tired me,but I insisted on helping Kurama with washing the dishes. Even though it was only ten pm and the night was still young...we went straight to bed after finishing in the kitchen.

I was changing in my night gown in the bedroom bathroom while Kurama was already in bed.

He was lying on the bed,leaning onto the pillows behind him. I was brushing my hair in the bathroom when I suddenly felt Kurama's hands on my shoulders. He moved his lips onto the left side of my neck,kissing every inch of my skin.

I turned around,kissing him and putting my hands in his hair as he was walking backwards. Reaching the bed,Kurama laid down,pulling me on top of him.

I was looking down at him as his gorgeous red hair turned silver and as the green in his eyes was replaced with golden shine. I reached out to his cheek,caressing it gently as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch.

„This is the last time you'll be seeing Yoko Kurama..." he whispered before opening his eyes and sitting up,shifting his hands under my night gown.

His hands were dancing on my fragile skin as my body was burning with desire under his touch. I slid my hand down his back,reaching his soft silver tail and gently pulling on it as I felt his lips on my neck once again.

Kurama let out a muffled moan as I pressed down against him,feeling a certain hardness underneeth me.

In just a few moments ,as I could feel was his naked skin against mine...before I completly surrendered to the silver haired demon.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Kurama and I departured for Genkai's temple a week before my term,Keiko going to the hospital that same day.

Kurama carried me to the top without showing any kind of fatigue,but I knew he was happy it was finally over when reaching the temple.

„Welcome,childern. How are you?" Genkai welcomed us at the entrance.

„Exhausted..." Kurama said,panting.

„Well,a certain someone insisted on carrying me all the way here..." I frowned,looking at him.

„Well,let's get you inside."

The house she lived in was big enough for a hundreed people,I never understood why she'd live there all alone.

The landscape was gorgeous,just the right kind of place for a pregnant woman to be. The silence and the fresh air of the mountains seemed to calm Sasuke too,I no longer felt his kicks every wef minutes.

„Sasuke...your father and Iwill always be here for you..." I said while patting my belly.

„Although I wish you'll be more like your father,fearless and smart..."

I went silent for a moment,remembering of our first date.

„And charming..." I said before smiling.

I suddenly felt Kurama's hands on my shoulders and his breath on my neck.

„Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

„Of course not..." I turned my head onto the right,kissing his soft lips.

I knew I made the right decision when deciding I would have the baby despite the risks I had been warned about,and moments like this just prooved I was right the whole time.

The baby was all Kurama and I wree thinking of since the day I found out I was pregnant,and yet we were not prepared for the happening that occurred that night.

It was already late and Kurama and I went to bed after watching a movie on the TV. Since the only TV in that enormous house was in the living room and since Genkai would play video games all day...we were happy we finally had a night for ourselves and the TV.

In Kurama's embrace,I fell asleep with the feeling of warmth around my heart.

However...I was awakened by the feeling of wet beneeth me. I knew what it was about,but I felt no pain.

„K...Kurama...?" I called his name anxiously.

„What is it,my love?" I heard Kurama's sleepy voice coming from behind me as I tightened the grip on his hand.

„I don't think I ever peed in bed before,but I doubt it feels like this..."

Kurama sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. His eyes were wide opened,aware of the pain I'll find myself in for just a few minutes. He rushed out of the bedroom,returning with Genkai a few moments after.

By the time he was back,I was already struggling with the pain. Genkai put two extra pillows under my head and sent Kurama for some hot water and towels.

Not being able to locate Kurama in the room,I panicked.

„It'll be okay sweetie,just breathe..." Genkai was caressing my head.

My eyes were focused on her face,trying to smile untill a strong contraction hit my lower body,sending agonising pain through my spine.

„Kurama!" I called his name,unable to stand all this pain alone,I needed him to be there with me.

My sight was blurry,but I saw him entering the room a moment after my scream resounded through the house in the stillness of the night. Kurama kneeled beside me,holding my hand tight and trying to calm me down.

I kept my eyes focused on him as I was pushing Sasuke out of my body,imagining Kurama holding him in his embrace. I couldn't wait to see see it.

Suddenly, I felt somebody else holding my left hand. I turned my head onto the left,seeing a worried Hiei.

„H-Hiei?!" I celled his name through pain.

„After all,I am your best friend." He smiled.

I smiled back,before another contraction spread through my lower body.

After two hours of tremendous pain,I finally delivered a healthy baby boy. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks as Genkai placed him on my chest,that litle creature instantly filling my heart with joy and love.

Kurama took Sasuke in his arms,his red hair turning silver...and once again,I had the fox demon before my eyes. I looked at Hiei who was standing beside him.

„Demons return to their original form when holding their newborn children..." he said,replying to my unspoken question.

„Would you like to hold him,Hiei?" Kurama smiled at him.

„Of course not! I am not a babysitter!"

Before he could say anything,Kurama placed our son in Hiei's hands,smiling at the sight.

„You should get yourself one too Hiei..." I laughed before Kurama sat beside me,putting his arm around my shoulder.

„Like hell I will!"

Even though Hiei might seem cold at first sight...and at second,he actually got close with Sasuke,who ended up calling him-uncle Hiei.

Keiko gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Sayako. To think it was only a day of difference between our children.

Maybe before I was supposed to,I found happiness with the man I loved...which was enough to make my whole life better.


End file.
